Sugar and Flour
by Ksonic
Summary: Amy's pregnant! Meaning more violent mood swings, cravings, anxiety,and so much more. Yes, Sonic and Amy already have their adopted girl, Kyler,but this is their own flesh and blood this time. And besides, how do you love two kids at once? Is is possible?
1. Sugar and Flour

It wasn't that Sonic had never seen his newly-wed wife of two months sick before. He'd seen her with colds, sometimes with fevers hundred of times. He remembered a few times when she would get really sick, but he had never had to be the one to help. Cream, or her mother, or Ella, or someone, was there to help her back to her feet.

This time, it was just Sonic.

Sonic had never been one to get sick often, and he also hadn't been one to help those who were sick. He wasn't a 'doctor' kind of hero; he was the 'save the world' type of hero. Therefore, he usually didn't help much when someone was sick, except maybe give them some liquids, and if needed a cool cloth on their head. Tylenol was as far as he would dare give anyone for medicine.

He hadn't dwelt with Amy when she was sick with a fever, alone. He hadn't dwelt with her when she was throwing up practically every morning, moaning constantly, and when she didn't want to get out of bed because she was too weak.

Grunting impatiently, Sonic threw the covers off of him, being careful not to disturb Amy who was still asleep, thankfully not sounding like her lungs were about to burst. Being as quiet as was possible for the blue blur, Sonic yanked his socks and shoes on and was out the door for his morning run within a second.

As he welcomed the foggy morning with his traditional sonic boom, he again thought of Amy. It just wasn't like her to be so sick. What if Kyler, their adopted daughter caught what ever Amy had? The couple had already discussed this not even a day ago. Kyler was only about six months old; if she caught something, it could be disastrous.

Shaking the worry from his mind, Sonic tried to concentrate on his run. It, like usual, was a beautiful morning, but sadly the fog had disappeared soon after Sonic exited the house. He preferred the fog for it made navigating through the valley harder, more challenging, but over all much more enjoyable. The sun, even though it was almost half past five had already started to awaken, and with it had taken the fog. It probably helped that it was the month of July, meaning it was summer.

His stomach started churning angrily, and the hedgehog realized it was breakfast time. Licking his lips he turned at a ninety degree angle and headed towards home. Pancakes with eggs and maybe sausage would be awaiting him, and this made him run all the faster. Food equaled fuel for running. Therefore, it meant happiness.

At home within a minute, he opened the door to find no one to greet. Cocking his head in a confused manner, he headed to the dining room, where he saw a note at his place, most likely from Amy. Rushing towards it, he quickly scanned it.

_-Sonic_

_Kyler and I have gone to the doctor to see if I really am sick or not. I wasn't feeling too well this morning either…Don't get too worried, Sonic. I'm sure I'm fine, and if not the doctor can tell us what to do. Go ahead and pour yourself a bowl of cereal or something for breakfast. Sorry I didn't have time to make you anything. I hope that's okay._

_Much love,_

_Amy_

After telling himself to not worry about Amy, for she herself has said those very words, he again thought of breakfast. He didn't want cereal. Being an understanding hedgehog he could see why Amy didn't make him anything before she left, but still. Couldn't he try and make something for himself besides cereal and toast?

The thought hit him with such force he took a step back, before his face broke out smiling. If Amy hadn't had time to feed him, she probably only grabbed some kind of fruit for herself before rushing out the door. With this thought came another, which was that maybe he could make breakfast for the two of them. Amy would love to have a break from cooking a meal, he was sure, and it would give him some practice in case he ever had to make his own meals again.

Without much thought, Sonic rushed to the pantry, thinking that he could just find a box of pancake mix and cook it as carefully as possible on the skillet. Upon reaching the pantry, however, he saw no indication that such boxes of pancakes existed. With a small huff of impatience, he wondered if he could just make them by scratch. After all, he had seen Amy cook pancakes for him many times before. How would him cooking them make much of a difference?

"First off," Sonic muttered to himself, as he began pacing the kitchen floor. "What are the ingredients used for them pancakes?" He scratched the back of his head a bit nervously, as he scanned the small room for anything that looked like the stuff Amy would put into the flat cake.

Seeing a container filled with white powdery stuff, he rushed towards it, thinking to himself how flour was in pancakes. It had to be, right? Picking up the container, he was about to set it aside for the baking, when he noticed another container right beside the first, that was also filled with white powdery stuff. Again he scratched his neck, now double confused. Since when was there another white powder besides flour?

Sugar.

Laughing at his own stupidity, for he should have known that, his next goal was to figure out which was which. They looked practically alike to the poor hedgehog, and he wished Amy was there to help him solve his latest problem. The first one was different from the other by the size of the grain. They were fine and small, but didn't seem to stick to the container like the other, which looked rather messy. The second one did not have fine, small grains, but more like a powder that was inseparable, and because of this the sugar-or flour- stuck together in small balls at the top of the container.

Sonic had never really cooked before. Not this, at least. Before Amy became something important to him, he'd make himself a bowl of cereal in the morning, with some fruit. His lunch would be a plain old turkey sandwich, unless he just happened to be near a chili dog stand. His supper was basically food from the freezer, or, again, chili dogs.

It was times like these when Sonic was very grateful for his wife. Without her, life would just go on as it had; boring and original. With Eggman's death there would be nothing to anticipate or surprise the hedgehog.

His heart was set for making a good breakfast now. If he failed, it would be like failing life.

And who wanted to fail life?

Looking again at the two containers, Sonic decided to try mixing the two of them together. After all, a bit of sugar in a pancake couldn't taste that bad.

With his decision made, Sonic set them down in the middle of the counter, looking at the two containers as if they could tell him what else was needed to make this rather simple breakfast.

"Eggs," Sonic muttered to himself, and he opened the fridge and grabbed the egg carton, which had seven eggs in it. Eyeing the eggs warily, as if they were going to hurt him, he wondered how many would be needed. Blinking, he decided five would work. After all, he was hungry, and this would make more pancakes. Right?

Smiling at his wonderful math calculations, he cracked the eggs over a bowl he had pulled out. When a few egg shells found themselves mixed into the beginnings of the batter, Sonic didn't pay them much mind, thinking to himself that they'd dissolve eventually.

He looked around the room, feeling like he was missing one more ingredient. He had a feeling it was a liquid, but he couldn't decide on weather it was water, milk, or even no liquid at all. Thinking for a second, he decided that adding no liquid would be the best bet. Then, if he added too little or too much, it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, he didn't even know for sure if it was needed.

Finally, he could see only one more problem, and that was how much flour and sugar was to be added to the eggs. Sighing in frustration, he wondered just how hard it really was to make a batch of pancakes. Weren't they supposed to be easy? Amy said it was one of the easiest breakfast meals to make!

Again, he realized how much Amy worked to make him happy, and he felt his ears lower. She deserved a nice meal, and a nice meal she was to get. All he had to do was figure out how much flour and sugar he should add.

Finally, he decided to use one cup of each. Amy often seemed to be using one cup for this or that, so why would pancakes any different?

Oh, to feel such pride within! Sonic was sure Amy would be pleased. She would come home, with no bad reports from the doctor, and have a breakfast, just waiting for her! Starting to get impatient, he quickly mixed the eggs and flour and sugar together, wondering why it seemed so thick. A bit managed to splatter out of the bowl because of his speed. Rolling his eyes, for he saw he'd have to clean up a mess, he decided to clean it up after the pancakes were done.

With the batter now done, he plugged in the skillet where he'd cook the pancakes. At first, he tried pouring the batter slowly, but he soon realized that would take too long, it being so thick that it hardly even came out of the bowl. Glaring at the batter, Sonic reached for a large wooden spoon used to stir things and shoved it into the batter. Grunting, he forced the batter out of the bowl, practically hitting it into the skillet. When that ordeal was finally over two minutes later, he looked at the circle molds that would not go flat for the life of them. Slowly, as if in thought he licked the wooden spoon, but found the batter tasted despicable. Sticking his tongue out, and gagging, he rushed towards the sink, grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water which he gulped down in less then a second.

Panting, he looked back at the skillet uneasily, wondering for the first time if maybe, just possibly, he had done something majorly wrong with the batter. Suddenly, he noticed black smoke rising from the skillet, and his eyes increased their normal size as he watched the smoke head up to the smoke detector, and trigger on the sprinklers.

"Oh no," he whispered to himself, and the next thing he knew water was being sprayed all over him. Screaming of pure terror, Sonic rushed over to the skillet, and unplugged it. The smoke kept rising, however, and the water kept falling. With the kitchen soaked, black smoke covering a quarter of the kitchen, and a terrible smell, Sonic couldn't help but lower his ears and look around anxiously. The pride that he had in him only a minute ago had disappeared just like that, and the space in his stomach was now being filled with guilt, anger, sadness, and a feeling of being a complete failure.

Had he failed life?

It was this scene that Amy and Kyler walked in to. Instantly Amy figured out the cause of the mess was Sonic, for he had never looked so distraught and guilty.

Too surprised to be mad, Amy blinked, and asked above the sound of the sprinklers,

"What did you do?"

Sonic lowered his head, and then looked up again, barely even looking at his wife.

"I…I was...um…trying to make you breakfast?"

He looked up then, shrugging and chuckling nervously, and looking behind him at the black smoke which was starting to disintegrate.

"What kind of breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he answered, again looking down. When Amy didn't say anything, even when the sprinklers turned off, Sonic sighed. "Guess I should clean it up, huh?"

What he heard was defiantly not what he had expected. Amy was laughing.

Laughing?! Looking up in a bewildered way, Sonic watched as his wife bent over in laughter. Not knowing if he should be glad for this response, or ashamed that someone was laughing at him, he nervously chuckled with his ears down still. When Amy finally noticed her husband again, looking very confused, she tried calming herself down as she walked up to him.

"What's with the laughin'?" Sonic asked, wondering if he should even be asking, but he was surprised when Amy put her arms around him lovingly. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged her back, and watched baby Kyler play in a nearby puddle. Wincing, he broke away from the hug, and again asked, "What's with the laughing?"

Amy continued giggling as she answered,

"Sonic, you are the worst cook I've ever meant."

Sonic didn't see a reason to be laughing at this.

"Why's that funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, making Amy giggle some more.

"Oh, come on, you know it's funny," she murmured as she pulled herself back to him. "I mean, look at this mess! You, as I said, are a terrible cook."

She began giggling again, and, still nervous Sonic cautiously joined her, until suddenly neither of them could remember when they weren't laughing. Never had Sonic felt so stupid, but loved at the same time. Amy really did deserve someone better then him.

When the kitchen was cleaned up and breakfast remade (this time with Sonic _watching_ not _doing_) the couple and Kyler sat down at the table.

"So, I guess the doctor had good news?" Sonic questioned, biting into his pancake, instantly tasting a difference from the batter he had first made to this.

"Very," Amy replied, smiling up at her husband. "Guess."

"Aw, Ames," Sonic complained.

"No complaining," Amy warned. "After all, I could use your _little mess_ as a way to embarrass you for life."

"Okay, you're not sick?"

"No, I'm pregnant."

Not knowing what to say, Sonic sat there, his pancake half way to his mouth, making Amy giggle.

"Another reason I wasn't mad at you about the flour and sugar," Amy finished. "I was too happy about this-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before Sonic had cut her off with his lips.

* * *

There you have it folks! BUT- I could very well make this into a real story, and not just a one-shot. Sure, it seems pretty summed up right now, but with some effort I might be able to think of something. Ideas from you peeps would also help me know what to write about for Amy's pregnancy. I have an idea of how the title could be connected to a pregnancy…Anyway, for now I'll call this a one-shot, until I know if people want me to make this into a story or not. Let me know! Thanks for reading.

~Ksonic


	2. A Visitor

List:

Chaobaby95!

shadetheechidna666!

sonic5521!

GodsSonicGirl!

sonicfan221!

You know how much you five made my day? Let's just say, it did! Thank you all so much! And, since most of you suggested I make a story out of this, a story it'll be. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Visitor

A scream on the other side of the phone reached Amy's ears, and she had to hold the phone back for about a minute before she dared try talking again.

"Uh, Cream?" she asked, a bit unsure of herself. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm coming over!" Cream declared, before slamming the phone down in its place. The dial tone continued running for another few seconds, before Amy cleared her head, sighed, and hung up.

"Well, she seems excited," Sonic said, and Amy looked across the room where her husband sat, playing with Kyler and her blocks.

"Uh-huh," Amy murmured, sighing again. Yawning, she stretched and lay down on the couch, as if taking a nap. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes in a peaceful way. Looking back at his wife, Sonic noted how tired she looked, but decided to ask another question just the same.

"Why was the phone call so short?"

"Mmmm, she's coming over," Amy replied sleepily.

Sonic looked up, a bit bewildered by this statement.

"Co-comin' over?" he exclaimed, not even noticing when Kyler pinched his arm until pain shot through his arm. "Ow! Watch it, girl."

Kyler gurgled happily, and began playing with her blocks again.

"Yep," was all Amy had the chance to say, before the sound of a doorbell shot across the room.

"And I thought I was the only one who could run that fast," Sonic muttered, as he headed to the door, Kyler crawling after him. Opening it, he only glanced at Cream for a second before she shot past him and into the living room where Amy still lay.

"Oh, Amy, is it true?!" She cried out, practically jumping on the couch of pure excitement. Amy opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at Cream, a warm smile spreading across her muzzle. Sitting up, she answered with laughter in her voice,

"Yes, Cream. It's true. Isn't it great?"

"You don't sound nearly excited enough." Cream frowned. "Just tired?"

"Yeah, and hungry," Amy replied. "I wish I wasn't so sleepy. But I really am excited, Cream."

She smiled up at her friend, and Cream returned it.

"Got any names picked out yet? We should get you a book with names in it, so you can choose easier."

"Not yet, sadly," Amy answered, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Sonic won't give me the book yet; says it's too early to be thinking of names!"

"Oh, Sonic!" Cream exclaimed, suddenly remembering that he even existed. "How's he taking it? I mean, he's going to be a father soon."

"I'm already a Dad," Sonic answered, glancing down at Kyler.

"Well, this is _your_ child. You didn't adopt it. It's different," Cream explained, and then she looked back at Amy.

"He seems to be taking it rather well," Amy answered. "Hasn't run away yet." She giggled as she looked up at Sonic.

"I wouldn't leave you!" Sonic cried. "How could you think that? That's absurd!"

"Oh chill, Sonic," Amy soothed. "Now, please make yourself useful by getting the crackers. I'm starving."

Sonic rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath as he went to do Amy's bidding.

"Crackers?" Cream asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're supposed to help with the cramps during pregnancy," Amy explained. "I read it in this book." She handed Cream a small book with a baby hedgehog on the front cover. "It explains what the mother should expect during pregnancy, what she should do to prevent pain, what the baby looks like at what every stage inside of you…It's pretty handy."

"Looks like it would be," Cream responded, as she examined the book and then handed it back to Amy.

"Yeah," Amy sighed. "But sadly it can't help me too much at this stage. Seems all that happens around this time period is morning sickness, tiredness, and feeling depressed. Sonic's supposed to be helping with that…"

"He's not?" Cream asked, concerned.

"No, he is," Amy started. "It's just that, I don't think he understands quiet yet."

"Understands what? That you're having a baby?"

"That, and the fact that I'm not feeling so well," Amy finished.

"Well, it's only been what, two weeks?" Cream comforted. "It would take some getting used to, I would think, especially if you're not the one holding the little life."

"Yeah, I suppose so. He's being really good about it too, except for the crackers."

She chuckled lightly.

"Well I don't see why I have to always go out and buy more," Sonic whined, as he walked back into the room, the package of crackers in his hand.

"You're just lazy, that's all," Amy joked, as she took the crackers from Sonic's hands.

Sonic decided not to argue with her, and he sat down next to the girls.

"So, the baby's due sometime next April, right?" Cream asked, changing the subject from Sonic since he was in the room again.

"Yeah, I wish it wasn't so far away," Amy replied, in a dreamy voice.

"At least it gives us time to get ready for it an' all," Sonic responded. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I would love to have this thing here soon, and I would love for Amy to not be demanding crackers every other minute, but we'll have time to buy everything…"

"You care about the things?" Cream asked, and Sonic choose to ignore this question. He was more concerned about how he was to love two children at once.

"Oh, you just wait, Sonic," Amy warned, pointing a finger at her husband. "Just wait until I really begin to crave for things. I'll be waking you up at three a.m. and you'll hate it." She paused, trying to remember what else Sonic had said. "And I think it would be better for the baby to be here quicker. Then, I won't have to suffer for those long, nine months, and we won't have to wait. You know how impatient you are."

"Yeah, but…"

"Like I said, I don't think he's used to the fact of us having another family member," Amy declared to Cream, who laughed lightly.

"Hey, I know it's comin'!" Sonic piped up.

Amy rolled her eyes, and reached for another cracker, only to find out the bag was empty.

"Sonic, would you mind getting me some more crackers? Some pumpkin seeds sound wonderful too."

Sonic groaned.

* * *

Yes, I know it's short. But, it seemed like a good place to stop. I'm so glad I got it up today too! Here I was, thinking I might not because of my sickness, writer's block. Maybe I'll be able to get something else up by the end of the day too. We can only hope…Anyway, reviews are much appreciated, and some help for what to write about for the next chapter could be used too! Thanks!  
~Ksonic


	3. The Beginning of the 'End'

List:

sonicfan221!

sonic5521!

shadetheechidna666!

Sam Brody or Moon Princess!

GalexiatheChao!

Lupus Silvae!

You know, I think this has got to be one of the more successful stories I've ever written. Thank you all so much for your support! It means so much! Onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the 'End'

"So, Cream and Amy seem really happy these days. It's like they're in their own world." The two-tailed fox stared at his older brother, as if trying to see through his daydreaming face.

"Yep," was all Sonic said, and Tails sighed.

"You know I don't like being left out," the fox complained, heading back under his plane as he intended to give it an oil change without splattering oil all over his clean coat.

"Well, I…" the cobalt hedgehog seemed lost at words. "I don't know why I haven't told you. I hardly believe it myself, so I guess I didn't think you would either."

"What, is Amy having a baby or something?" A laugh escaped Tails' mouth, mumbled a bit from the Tornado's huge craft.

"Actually, yeah."

There wasn't a response for about a minute, making Sonic shift uncomfortably along the wall of which he was leaning against.

"You still alive, Tails?" he called and he was relieved when he heard an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry 'bout that, Sonic," Tails muttered as he crawled out from underneath the air craft, black oil oozing down his coat. Sonic couldn't help but laugh as Tails angrily shook himself, saying something about 'stupid screwdriver' under his breath. The fox suddenly looked back up at Sonic, still not looking too excited about his predicament. "Sorry, I missed what you said. What's this all about?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he followed his little brother back into his house, and watched the orange fox scrub his hands thoroughly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Amy's only pregnant, that's all," he answered sarcastically, smirking as Tails suddenly stopped in his tracks to get a clean towel. Blinking, the fox turned to Sonic, a look of pure wonder dancing in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he asked, and Sonic laughed.

"Gosh, Tails, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I thought you still didn't believe it all the way yourself," the fox argued, forgetting about his oily skin as he sank down into his dining room chair. Sonic sat himself down on the opposite side, making himself comfortable for a long conversation.

"I thought you didn't hear me," the hedgehog started, raising an eyebrow as he smiled.

"No, I just… she's really expecting?" Tails stared at his brother; with such seriousness that Sonic began to wonder if Tails thought this as a good thing.

"Yeah. Yes she is," Sonic answered confidently, and Tails let out a sigh, before chuckling.

"And then we all go back to when you first met her, and she you, and how much you claimed to hate her and her clinginess and-"

"But I'm not that way anymore, obliviously, am I?" Sonic questioned, and the two brothers stared at each other before breaking out in laughter at the somewhat inappropriate thought. They laughed until both of their sides began to ache, and Tails wiped stray tears from his eyes as the two casually leaned back in their seats.

"When's the due date?" Tails asked, smiling at Sonic kindly.

"Sometime in early April," Sonic answered, also smiling brightly at the fact. If Amy had been in the room with the two boys, Tails would have had a hard time figuring out which one of them was more excited.

"Will I be considered an Uncle?" Tails asked, his eyes growing wide at the thought, and Sonic laughed.

"Sure," he answered. "Although I thought you were already Kyler's uncle."

"True," Tails answered. The room fell silent for a minute, and then Tails continued the conversation. "How's Amy holding up so far? Any crazy mood swings yet?"

Sonic let out a sigh of anger, but it was apparent he didn't mind too badly.

"Crackers seem to be her thing right now, but she's warning me that that's not a mood swing."

"How's that not a mood swing?" Tails stated, looking curiously at his brother as he shrugged.

"She says that the book about pregnancy that she's reading says that it's good to start your day off with a cup of tea and some crackers, rather then a big meal that she'll just throw back up again anyway."

Tails crinkled his nose at the mention of vomit.

"Morning sickness, eh?"

This seemed to make Sonic actually more upset.

"Ha, yeah," Sonic said in an obvious tone. "The bathroom reeks every day, and when Amy can't clean it guess who ends up doing it?" He pointed to himself dramatically. "Yours truly."

Tails laughed, being careful not to upset Sonic, however. After all, who enjoyed cleaning the toilet?

"Maybe you need a maid," he joked, and Sonic smiled.

"Sadly," he started, "Ames' mother can't come down to do so right now. Besides, Amy thinks her mom shouldn't have to do all the work. Says that now that I'm in charge of her I should be doing the cleaning she can't do."

He fiddled with a stray quill in his coat, pulling it loose with a quick snap.

"Well, she is right," Tails muttered, getting up from the table to get something to eat, and Sonic watched him with widening eyes, him being hungry (what a surprise). "It is the man's job-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic interrupted. "Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. You wouldn't either, and you know it. You haven't even washed that oil off of you yet!"

Tails chuckled nervously as he looked down at his disgraceful fur coat.

"Darn it," he said more to himself then to anyone, temporarily forgetting Sonic's existence. "And Tia and I are having a date tonight…"

"Another one?!" Sonic exclaimed, rolling his head back similarly to his eyes. "Gee wiz, Tails. You should just marry her."

Tails sighed, as he reached for a cookie from his cookie jar, tossing one to Sonic who caught it instantly and ate it, knowing they were either Amy's cookies, or Cream's or Tia's.

Probably Tia's.

"You know I would if I could," the fox started, looking out the window sadly. "I do love her, even though I'm young, and I know she loves me back. But we haven't even finished college, and if there's one thing I remember my mom telling me before that war began was that you shouldn't marry until after college. It gets too stressful, and mom would know. She married dad in her second year of college."

He nibbled his cookie thoughtfully, making Sonic realize he wanted another one. Standing up, he was about to rush towards the jar, when his cell phone suddenly rang.

Sonic had never been one to like cell phones. It meant less privacy during his runs. But, then again, now that he had married Amy and had a little daughter to care for, he couldn't just assume his instincts would tell him about trouble, like Eggman attacking the city had. So Amy had convinced him to have one, and it was used only on emergencies.

"This better be good," Sonic muttered, as he flipped the phone on.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, knowing from the 'intelligent' ring tone that Amy was calling.

"Sonic, I have an important mission for you," he heard his wife say, and she sounded weak.

"Is everything okay?" Sonic asked, concern apparent in his voice, and Tails looked up from his thoughts, worry also on his face.

"Oh, Sonic, it's terrible," Amy mumbled, her voice beginning to crack.

"What, what is it?" Sonic demanded, heading to the door with a wave towards Tails.

"Well, it's a mixture of feeling like I'm about to die," Amy started, "feeling terrible pains in my stomach area, and it's not hunger, and…the worst part…"

"Spit it out, Ames," Sonic cried, as he rushed off towards home, reaching the house just as Amy spoke into the phone.

"I have a terrible craving for ginger bread men, and I don't know why. Oh, and anchovies, with lots of salt. You wouldn't mind getting some at the store, would you?"

"Ginger bread men?" Sonic asked, forgetting that he was right outside his home, and he could've seen Amy face to face.

"Don't ask, I don't know myself," Amy answered, tiredness and pain still heard on her voice. "Can you just…please?"

Sonic let on a long, low sigh, before muttering a quick "yes" and hanging up.

This was going to be a long pregnancy.

* * *

Well, I personally am amazed I got this written. When I started writing this maybe thirty minutes ago, I only knew Sonic would be talking to Tails. And now look where we are! …Hardly anywhere. Sigh, well, hopefully this will pacify you're demanding needs lol. Hope you enjoyed this seemingly boring chapter, and reviews are very much appreciated!

~Ksonic~


	4. The Dreadful Night Out

List:

sonic109!

Chaobaby95! (reviewed twice!)

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

sonicfan221!

GalexiatheChao!

shadetheechidna666!

GodsSonicGirl!

rockhardj1!

Ten reviews?! Ten?! Am I counting right? (Recounts). Yep, apparently! Thank you all sooo much! I know I've said this a thousand times, but I really appreciate them and they almost always make my day! Onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Dreadful Night Out

"Guess what, Ames?" Sonic said, smiling at his wife.

"I'm too tired to be guessing," Amy answered, sighing to herself as she nibbled the cracker in her hand and continued reading her book (which just happened to be the one about pregnancy).

"You're going to stop reading that book," he gently pulled it away from her hands, receiving a glare from her, "and you're going to go on a date with me." He smiled again, the smile looking a bit evil to Amy, and she looked up at him warily.

"Sonic, I can't," she began, reaching for the book. "_This book_ states, in chapter five, paragraph six, part two," she flipped to the page, opening it up for Sonic, "that if the wife is feeling too sick or tired to go out, that you are to reschedule the date out."

"Aw, but, Ames," Sonic started, taking her hand in his and looking at her with a look only a puppy can perfect. "I already got Cream and her mother to watch Kyler while we're gone. And besides, name one day when you haven't felt terrible since this all began."

He tapped his foot impatiently as Amy looked up at the ceiling, trying to come up with an answer for Sonic. She couldn't think of any day so far, in the month of pregnancy that she hadn't felt bad, and she shrugged.

"Ha, see?" Sonic cried, his face full of triumphant. "Why not go if this is just how it is? It'll be fun too, Ames! You don't wanna be stuck in this small house forever, do you?"

"Speaking of the small house, when are we going to start setting up the baby room?"

Sonic blinked. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Well, we can discus that when we go out," he answered, forcing Amy up, just as the doorbell rang. "That must be Cream and Vanilla. Come on, Ames, you can't say no when Kyler's favorite aunt is over!"

Amy couldn't help but smile as she sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Persistent," she answered, letting him lead her to the door, their hands intertwined. "But if I get sick-"

"Chill, Amy," Sonic interrupted. "Nothing's gonna happen." He smiled lovingly at his wife as he opened the door, where Cream and her mother stood. "Ah, what I tell you? They're here."

The two bunnies smiled at the couple, as Sonic allowed them in.  
"We'll be back in maybe two or three hours," Sonic explained to the two of them, and Cream only nodded before she began chatting to Amy about who knows what.

"We'll take good care of her, Sonic," Vanilla promised, smiling gently at Sonic. "Have a good time."

Sonic nodded his approval.

"She's in her crib right now," he explained, gently tugging Amy towards the door. "See ya soon!" And, with that, he picked Amy up bridal style and they were off.

Usually, a run would've made Amy's day wonderful, but for some reason this time it just made her feel even sicker. Groaning into Sonic's chest, she snuggled closer to the warmth of her husband. Looking down at her, Sonic asked,

"You getting motion sickness?"

"I'm sure motion doesn't help," she mumbled, and Sonic slowed his speed enough to put her down. "Wanna walk the rest of the way?"

Amy nodded, and grabbed Sonic's hand before they started off again. They were silent for a minute, both of them secretly wishing Amy could put up with the run. The absent sound of the wind blowing in their ears affected not only Sonic but Amy as well. With a sigh, Amy turned to Sonic.

"Where are we going anyway?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise," Sonic replied, smiling cruelly at his wife, and he laughed when she glared at him. "You'll like it, trust me."

A few minutes later, the two reached the restaurant. It was one of Amy's favorite restaurants, The Olive Garden. With a small smile, Amy hugged Sonic for a second, before the two headed to the front doors.

"Sonic, I love this place!" Amy squealed.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Why else would I take you?" he asked, as he opened the doors to the restaurant.

Suddenly, Amy groaned, and before Sonic could even set his feet after her, she was gone.

"Amy?" Sonic called, scanning the area for a second, before an agonizing sound met his ears. His ears suddenly went down, and he looked towards the bushes by the building to see his poor unfortunate wife hacking her lungs out, and he rushed over to her. Rubbing her back, he made sure to pretend he didn't notice the vomit practically pouring out of his wife's mouth, or the smell that came with it either. Two minutes later, the ordeal was over, and Sonic watched Amy pant for a minute before asking-and not in an understanding tone,

"Why'd you throw up this time?"

Women are always saying that men just don't know when to shut up, or when they should say something else. For Amy, she quickly felt the same way, and she gave such an angry glare to her husband that if looks could kill he would've died. Sonic shivered, his ears going down once more, and he warily watched for Amy's hammer. It had seemed like forever since he had last seen it, but, he suddenly wondered if because of this baby he'd start seeing it again.

"What I say?" he asked in a small voice, and Amy sighed angrily before pushing herself up from the cold ground. Other couples glanced at the hedgehogs for a moment, and Amy felt she had never been so humiliated in her life. Tears came to her eyes, and Sonic looked at her sadly as he asked, "Should we do something else?"

"Like what?" Amy snapped, sighing sadly to herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just really tired and I don't feel that well."

Sonic only nodded. There was an awkward silence for a minute, both of them thinking their own thoughts outside of the restaurant. Since Amy hadn't answered Sonic's question about why she had even thrown up, he was left guessing on the reason. And his guess was that the smell of the food had just been too strong. That was one thing Amy had read about in that book of hers: A woman's smell increases while pregnant. If this thought was true, could she handle going out anywhere? And if the running had been too much to handle, what would happen then?

"I got an idea," Amy suddenly said, and Sonic looked back at his wife to see her smiling, despite her tiredness. "Why don't we go back home," she started.

Sonic winced. Home?! That was the exact place he'd wanted to get away from!

"And watch a movie?" Amy suggested. "Then, my stomach won't get queasy from food smells, and we'll be comfortable. Not like in those chairs at the theater. Those have so little space to move around in."

Sonic chuckled, and wrapped an arm around his wife's middle as they began the journey back home.

"Another reason that I love you," he murmured.

"Oh, and what's that?" Amy asked, giggling softly.

"You don't need fancy things to be happy," Sonic answered, smiling lovingly at his wife. "So many woman need jewelry or possessions or something expensive, and yet…Home's good enough for ya." He kissed her lightly on the top of the head, making Amy blush slightly, them being in public. A few minutes later, when they reached their home, Cream answered the door with a look of terror.

"What are you doing back?" she cried, and she looked at Sonic accusingly. "You weren't supposed to be back for three hours!" she turned to Amy, who rolled her eyes while smiling. "What did Sonic do to you?"

"He got me pregnant, that's what," Amy giggled, and Sonic grew red. "I'm not feeling up to going out, so we decided to come back home and watch a movie."

"You and your Mom can stay and watched Kyler though," Sonic suggested, looking urgent. "I don't want her to be in the way, since this is still technically a date."

Cream smiled gently.

"Sure, I'll go tell mother," Cream responded, as she began walking back to Kyler's room. "Mother's putting her to bed now. We'll make sure to stay out of your way too."

Sonic nodded gratefully.

"Great, thanks." He turned to Amy then. "You can go pick a movie, and I'll start a fire in the fire place."

Amy smiled brightly, and practically floated over to the TV, and Sonic chuckled as he started the fire. Not paying much attention to the fire, he gazed off into the distance, thinking to himself of the changes that had taken place within the short month. The crackers were definitely starting to get old; everywhere the blue hedgehog went, there was a cracker crumb to follow him. Looking down on the ground, he wasn't surprised when he saw one, right by his foot, and he threw it into the burning fire with a roll of his eyes and a smile. Of course, the crackers were just the beginning. There was still the throw up, the tiredness…

The smell of something burning brought Sonic back from his thoughts, and Amy screamed something to him about fire catching on the carpet. Blinking, Sonic realized the fire had decided to run wild and destroy the carpet. His eyes growing wide, he rushed to the kitchen, grabbed a bucket, and filled it with water, as Amy tried stamping the small wild fire down. Cream rushed into the room, her mother with Kyler right behind her, their eyes filled with terror. Rushing back to the scene of death, yelling a war cry the whole time, Sonic dumped the water on the red and orange flames. Panting from fright, he suddenly became aware of a soft growling noise coming from where the fire had once stood. When the smoke cleared, Sonic's ears found themselves down again, and his eyes looked miserably at the hedgehog's wife, covered in ice cold water. Cream and Vanilla exchanged a look, and Vanilla slowly walked back to Kyler's room, made sure the child would fall asleep in a minute or so, and the two rabbits timidly called a good bye as they left the two hedgehogs to try and _calmly_ discuss this matter. With the sound of the door closing behind the rabbits, Amy's growl became all the louder, until she began screaming of pure rage.

"Sonic, when are you ever going to learn to be careful?! What if that were Kyler instead of the carpet?!"

"But, it wasn't, she was fine," Sonic murmured, but this didn't calm Amy in the slightest.

"So?! What about next time? She could have been right by the fire and gotten hurt or worse, killed!"

"I doubt she would've died--"

"Sonic, you're about to become a real father! And all you seem to be able to do is cause trouble. If you hurt any of the kids, or even if you hurt yourself, where will the rest of us be?!"

Sonic looked down at the floor- now wet from the bucket of water, ashamed.

"It's not like I try to mess up," he whispered, and he looked back up at his wife, who appeared to slowly be calming down. "I just…wanna make you and Kyler," he looked at Amy's middle section," and the new baby, happy."

With these words said, the hedgehog headed back to the kitchen to find some kind of rag to clean up the water spill. Amy sighed as Kyler suddenly began to cry, and left the room to go and council the baby.

As Sonic worked with the towels against the burnt carpet, he sighed. Amy was right. If he didn't learn to be careful, something could happen to the kids. Or, if he got himself hurt, what would happen to Amy, or Kyler? Or even the new baby?

"Sonic?"

The cobalt hedgehog stiffened, and turned around to see Amy, now dry from his spill. His ears that were still down alarmed Amy, and she tried to speak but Sonic cut her off first.

"Look, Ames, I'm sorry I'm such a stupid husband. It's not like I try to be. I really wanna treat you and the kid-and new one when it comes, right, but all I seem to be able to do is bring pain. I'm sorry, Ames--"

"Oh, will you stop rambling?" Amy questioned, laughing slightly as she walked over to her stunned husband. "I know you didn't mean it. I shouldn't have gotten after you like that. It's just, the question about you dying because you jumped off a cliff for the fun of it just…keeps popping into my mind lately. What would happen if you just died?"

Tears suddenly filled Amy's eyes, and they began to pour out.

"Ames, no, we don't need tears tonight too," Sonic pleaded, and he walked up to her and hugged her. She continued crying for a while, letting out all the tragedies of the night. "I'm not gonna jump off a cliff, Ames."

"Don't say that," she muttered, lifting her head up to face the hedgehog. "I know you. You'll jump off something tomorrow on one of your runs, and you know it."

Sonic chuckled nervously, pulling his wife closer.

"Yeah…yeah, you're probably right," he admitted. "But, can I say that I'll try to be more careful on my runs?"

Amy nodded silently, and they stood there for another minute before she said,

"Let's go watch that movie."

Sonic cocked his head, making sure he could look directly at the pink hedgehog.

"You sure?" he asked. "Aren't you worn out by now?"

Amy smiled weakly.

"We still have a date to finish," she concluded, and she pushed herself gently out of the embrace, heading towards the TV. "Just, no fires this time."

Sonic chuckled, and together the two picked a movie to watch. Turning off most of the lights, the two settled down on the couch, and started a real date.

An hour and a half later, when the movie started rolling through the credits, Sonic couldn't help but smile lovingly down at his sleeping wife, who lay in his arms. She had fallen asleep about thirty minutes ago, but Sonic didn't mind. Sometimes, he felt it didn't matter if she were asleep or not, as long as she was in his arms. Kissing the top of her head lightly, Sonic thought about how he had made the best choice ever for a wife.

* * *

Sorry it took a while to update, I didn't know how to continue. The length of this thing should make up for it. Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Ksonic~


	5. The Sweet Sugar of Pregnancy

List:

shadetheechidna666!

GalexiatheChao!

SonAmyfan221!

GodsSonicGirl!

sonic5521!

Lupus Silvae!

Thanks you guys! I really do love reviews you know. Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 5

The Ultrasound

"Today is going to be so wonderful," Amy murmured, as she finished getting herself dressed. "Don't you think, honey?" she looked over towards her husband, who held baby Kyler as he tried to dress her. Kyler squirmed, not wanting to be awake this early in the morning, and she whimpered, glancing at her mother with a depressing look. Amy chuckled.

"Sonic, can't you dress that girl successfully yet?" she teased, and she gently pushed Sonic aside so that she could dress the child. Kyler let out a yawn and stopped squirming just long enough for Amy to pull on the girl's outfit. Sonic blinked, and looked at his wife with a confused face.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. "She never stays still when I try an' dress her."

"Patience is rather important, my dear," she answered, tapping his nose with her finger as she giggled. Sonic crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Patience?" he responded. "Patience is _not_ my middle name."

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper," Amy replied, pushing her husband gently. "What's gotten into you? We're about to go see our baby in an ultrasound, Sonic! Isn't that wonderful?"

"But, what's gotten into you?" Sonic responded. "You haven't thrown up or acted tired or depressed for days!" He set his hand gently on her forehead. "You ain't sick, are ya?"

Amy laughed, removing Sonic's hand from her forehead as she picked up little Kyler. Walking out of the bedroom, she answered,

"No, Sonic, I'm not sick. But, as the book says, by the tenth week of pregnancy the wife's depressed feelings go away."

Sonic blinked, watching his wife absent mindedly as she slipped on her coat.

"Are you serious?" he questioned. "Are you really gonna go through a phase of no complaining?!"

"Oh, don't act as if heaven just fell on your doorstep," Amy replied, opening the door to the house as she reached for the nearby stroller, placing Kyler in it. The morning sun shone down at the three of them brightly, a soft wind rustling the nearby leaves, which by now where changing color. A few birds chirped a greeting to the October morning, thinking to themselves of how they would need to travel south soon. Amy breathed in happily, reaching for her husband's hand. "Let's walk to the hospital; enjoy the morning," she suggested. "It's a beautiful day you know."

Sonic glanced up towards the light blue sky, smiling briefly as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"What ever you want," he answered, and Amy blushed.

Ten minutes later, the trio reached the hospital, and Amy practically glided into the building, Sonic following close behind her. He glanced up at the large building, a look of anxiety written on his face.

When Amy had made the appointment to see the baby a week ago, at first, Sonic was excited. He could finally see the little life form for himself! In a way, he'd be a part of the pregnancy. But now…He didn't know why he didn't feel comfortable seeing his own child. Maybe it was the simple fact that, before the appointment was made, he hardly believed he was to become a father. In fact, he was so blinded by this fact that he hadn't even seemed too concerned about Amy or the baby. He couldn't see any bump on Amy's stomach yet. How did he know he was even to be a father?

And then, the next question was how he was to love two children at once. Kyler was already his own, though adopted. He couldn't even think about loving two children at the same time, and equally. When he had voiced this concern to his wife, she just shrugged it off, saying he would understand how to love when the baby was finally born. But the baby wouldn't be here for another six months. How was he to look forward to being a father, and loving another, when he had no idea how to do either? Even dressing Kyler was hard for him.

"Sonic?" The blue hedgehog, startled, looked up to see his wife by the doors of the hospital, looking concerned. "You coming?" she questioned, motioning towards the hospital. Sonic nodded dumbly, and walked up to his wife, automatically reaching for her hand again as they walked into the lobby. Amy smiled gently at him, hoping everything was okay with her husband as they walked up to the front counter.

"Name?" the desk clerk asked, looking bored as she looked up at the couple.

"Sonic and Amy Hedgehog," Amy replied swiftly. "We have an appointment with Doctor Maria Wolf."

The clerk typed in the name quickly on her keyboard, and nodded at the couple a few seconds later.

"She'll be right with you," the clerk told them, smiling only for a second before turning back to her work. Sonic was about to lead Amy over to the chairs where they could wait, when the doctor arrived. Unlike the desk clerk, she smiled brightly at the hedgehog couple, greeting them quickly before she walked them to another separate room.

Within minutes the ultrasound was ready. Amy smiled giddily as she squeezed Sonic's hand, and he tried to smile back. A sudden swoosh sound filled the small room, and Sonic looked around nervously. The doctor smiled at him.

"It's nothing to worry about," she assured him. "It's normal." The doctor looked at the screen in front of her, leading the camera towards the baby. Amy glanced up at Sonic, and the cobalt hedgehog wondered if she'd be able to keep from screaming out loud from pure excitement. "I found it," the nurse suddenly said, and the two looked up at the screen. Amy's smile just about made her face explode, and she turned back to Sonic with glee dancing in her eyes.

"Sonic, Sonic, do you see it?" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen, which made the nurse laugh.

The baby, being only three months old, hardly looked like it could pacify as a baby, especially when it was really about two inches long ("We're zooming in so we can get a better look at the precious darling," the nurse explained). Sure, it had a head, arms and legs by this point, but there was something different about it. Its eyes looked similar to those of the made up aliens on TV, and in its head the developing brain could be seen. Odd looking gunk swam around the baby, on the outside of its little bubble as the nurse said. Suddenly, the baby reached for its thumb, and began sucking it. Amy let out a long "aw" as she watched it, exclaiming with joy how adorable their child really was.

When Sonic didn't say anything, Amy looked back at her husband, a bit nervous of having not heard anything from the usually loud hedgehog. She was a bit surprised, obviously, when she saw him staring at the screen with a look of…well, nothing.

"Sonic, sweetie?" she asked tentatively, fearing the worst. "Is everything okay?"

Sonic said nothing. Instead, his serious look slowly began to form into a smile, and he looked at his wife with wonder and pride. This was _their_ baby. And, for reasons unknown to the hedgehog, he became increasingly proud of his wife.

* * *

Short chapter, but hopefully you all enjoyed it. The first trimester has ended! Next, let's see how Amy acts with her depressed feelings gone…I have at least one chapter in mind for the second part of her pregnancy, and hopefully I can come up with some more ideas. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated.

~Ksonic~


	6. The Bitter Flour of Pregnancy

List:

Autumn Girl!

Pufflemon!

shadetheechidna666!

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!  
MasqueradesGirl243!

Chaobaby95!

SonAmyfan221!

Thanks everyone! It's great to know how many people are enjoying this story! Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 6

The Bitter Flour of Pregnancy

The sun's rays beamed down upon the world, almost cheerfully. The leaves on the nearby trees lay scattered across the ground, and Sonic enjoyed running through the large piles of leaves and watching them float back to the cold ground. Today would've been no different for the cobalt hedgehog, only, he had work. Reluctantly the hedgehog left early in the morning, after saying a quick goodbye to his family, and _his_ leaves. Amy smiled as she watched her husband leave, just as she began working on the dishes from breakfast. Kyler played contently down by Amy's feet with a few random blocks, cooing every now and then and smiling when ever Amy would glance down at her, if even for a second. Amy sighed happily, staring out the nearby window as she rinsed the plate in her hands.

"Guess what, Kyler?" she murmured. The child looked up at her mother expectantly. "I have a fantastic idea." She set the plate down in the sink, picked up Kyler and headed to the living room. "We're going to move furniture today."

The baby blinked, unsure of what her mother had just declared. Amy chuckled to herself as she set the child on the floor, and walked over to a nearby couch.

"I don't know why I want to move things all of a sudden," Amy muttered, more to herself then to Kyler. "I think it's normal though, to want a clean house when you're pregnant. You want the new baby to be in a good an' clean environment when it's born." She turned to Kyler. "Like, when a mother goose makes her nest. I want my house to be perfect. It's like I'm nesting." She giggled at the thought. Circling the couch, almost warily, she wondered to herself where she would put the large piece of furniture. Rubbing her hands together, she bent down, and began pushing the couch over to the left side of the living room. Panting, she quickly stopped, and realized that she didn't want the couch on that side of the room.

For some reason, the thought of making a blue print never crossed her mind.

Instead, she stared at the room, thinking to herself. Kyler looked up at her mother with a confused face. Why was Mommy just standing there? Wasn't she usually doing something?

"I got it!" Amy cried, making Kyler automatically scream out along with her mother. Amy giggled bashfully, looking down at little Kyler. "Copy cat," she muttered to the child, and the baby clapped her hands jubilantly.

Another idea popped into Amy's mind, and she walked over to the green arm chair by the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, she began pushing it near the door of the house. With that done, she let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Man, who would've thought the chair would be so heavy?" Amy asked herself, again looking across the room. Sighing, Amy realized she was going to need some help, at least moving the large pieces of furniture. She wanted to be able to think about locations without feeling wiped out. But with Sonic and Tails gone, and Cream with hardly any muscle herself, who on earth was Amy to ask for help? An idea clicked in her mind suddenly, and she smiled as she rushed towards the phone.

* * *

"And you need me to come over why, again?" the echidna asked, confused.

"I need you to come help me move furniture," Amy explained, trying not to get exasperated with the red echidna. She had already explained herself enough, after all.

"Why?" he questioned, and Amy could just picture his defensive look. She sighed, knowing instantly he'd rather stay and guard the emerald.

"Knuckles," she began. "That gem of yours is not going to get stolen within the next few hours."

"Hours?!" Knuckles cried, and he looked towards his beloved gem. "I can't leave the Master Emerald for more then _one_ hour, you know that."

"Seriously, Knuckles," Amy growled. "It's a gem. Who cares about it?"

This was something Knuckles would not take to hear.

"I care about it, for your information! It's like you and Kyler, and you and Sonic, combined! I will _not_ leave it!"

Amy moved the phone away from her ear as Knuckles' yelling continued. Sighing once more, she looked towards Kyler, who was again confused, for hearing yelling was not frequent within the house.

"Fine, what ever," Amy suddenly responded, interrupting one of Knuckles' rants. The echidna paused, listening to Amy only for a second.

"I'll just break my back, and when that happens, Sonic can come attack you for not helping me. Thanks for giving me my inspiration, Knuckles."

With those words she hung up, smiling smugly to herself. She wasn't surprised to hear the doorbell ring a few minutes, either, and to see the stormy echidna in the flesh, grumbling angrily under his breath.

"If it gets stolen…"

"Oh come on, you worry too much," Amy exclaimed, and she moved aside for him to walk in. The echidna looked around for a second, blinking in a confused manner when he noticed the green arm chair only feet from his nose.

"First things first," Amy started. "Please move the rest of the furniture right next to the green chair. I want to see what the room looks like without furniture."

Knuckles sighed, and quickly moved the couch, coffee table, and the other couch.

"What's next?" he asked, and when Amy didn't answer for a minute he just about left, until Amy rose her hand to let him know she was about to speak.

"Move the coffee table by the fireplace," she demanded, and Knuckles did as she said, with more grumbling. Another minute passed before Amy continued. "Move the green chair by the TV, and then move the red couch beside it."

"Isn't that where the couch was before-?"

"No questions, just do it. You're here to work, not talk."

"Very well, your majesty."

"No need to get all angry about it," Amy snapped back, and Knuckles just rolled his eyes. What he would do to be back with his emerald right about now, instead of in a house with a demanding hedgehog!

Again and again, the echidna moved furniture; sometimes back to where it had just been. After a while, he stopped complaining every few seconds, and Amy was able to talk sensibly to him about a few things.

"How's Kyler?" he asked, attempting to make conversation, since he knew his predicament was no where close to being over.

"She's good," Amy replied, staring at the empty part of the room suspiciously. "Try moving the coffee table over there." She pointed it out to Knuckles and he obediently moved it.

"Sonic giving you any trouble?"

"When isn't he?" Amy laughed, and Knuckles cracked a smile, but only for a second.

"Is he excited for the new member of the family?"

Amy blinked, and looked away from the fireplace, looking at Knuckles in a bewildered state.

"Of course he is," Amy answered, looking back at one of the couches. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Knuckles shrugged, and he went to move the couch Amy had just told him to move.

"You never know with that hedgehog, that's all. And besides, since he's not the one carrying it, he might not be so…excited as you are."

"Yes, I know," Amy replied, glaring at Knuckles. "Sonic's already talked to me about it." She sighed, facing Knuckles. "I know he's not as excited as me, especially since he seems to think he won't be able to love the child, since he already has Kyler and I." She paused for a minute, thinking of what to say next. "But I know that once the child's born he'll love it just as much as he loves Kyler. He's just that kind of hedgehog." She shrugged, smiling before she turned back to the coffee table that was in front of her yet again.

"What if the kid doesn't make it?"

Amy turned again to Knuckles, a glare planted on her face with such force that if looks could kill the echidna would've been severely hurt.

"Why wouldn't it make it?"

Knuckles shrugged, yet again.

"You never know," he responded. "It's highly possible the baby'll die before it's born."

For a split second, Knuckles thought he was aware of seeing the long absent hammer in the pink hedgehog's hands. Suddenly, her look was not one of anger, but one of self pity. She turned away from the echidna, quickly saying,

"Move everything back to where it was. That's the best place for them. Then get out."

"Get out of the house?"

"You heard me," Amy growled through gritted teeth, and the two said no more to each other. Within a few minutes Knuckles' work was through, and he let himself out the door, quickly heading back to his emerald without a second glance towards the house he had just been in. Amy watched him leave, a stoic look plastered on her face. She was holding Kyler, who appeared naïve as she too stared out the window, but, unlike Amy, smiling.

"How dare he?" Amy muttered to herself. "The baby isn't going to die. There's no history of miscarriages in either of our families that I know of. He can't just come storming in on our little adventure and _ruin_ it."

She was vaguely aware of hearing the door slam a few minutes later, and hearing the words, "I'm home, girls!" from Sonic, but she didn't move from her position, and Kyler had no choice but to stay in her mother's arms. The baby shifted uncomfortably, looking behind Amy's shoulders as Sonic walked into the kitchen. He half smiled as he reached the two of them, but it was obvious he was concerned from not hearing his usual greeting. Moving in front of the window, Sonic waved a hand in front of Amy's face.

"What's up?" he questioned.

Amy blinked, and stared at the hedgehog unemotionally.

"Knuckles," she answered, and with that said, she placed Kyler into his arms, and, with her head held high, walked out of the room, leaving the other two family members confused. Sonic looked down at the baby in his arms, and then gently set her down next to her blocks before he followed Amy. Seeing the bedroom door closed, he softly knocked on the door, saying as he did so,

"Ames? Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" Amy snapped, and automatically Sonic's ears went down. "Just leave me alone, alright?"

Sonic, not wanting an argument, sighed, and walked back into the kitchen, where he began to play with the oblivious child. He laughed softly to himself as a block found its way into her mouth, and he pulled it out carefully, avoiding Kyler's teeth she was starting to grow. This went on for about thirty minutes, before he heard Amy's approaching footsteps. Looking up, he smiled at his wife, but there was no returning smile, or even a look.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked in a small voice, and Amy sighed.

"Did I say you were?" she asked, as she began getting out dishes from the cupboards. Sonic guessed she was starting the supper preparations, and, knowing she didn't like people in the kitchen as she worked, he picked up Kyler and her toys.

As he left the room, he glanced behind his shoulder back at Amy, and, set the baby down in the living room before heading back into the kitchen. He already knew she was in no mood to talk, so instead of asking what was bothering her, he walked up to her. Cautiously, he set his hand on her shoulder, and was surprised when she quickly pushed the hand away from her. His ears went down again.

"Ames?"

"What?" she snapped, keeping her gaze to her work. Sonic didn't say anything for a minute, as if he expected her to look up. When she didn't, however, he said, in a quiet voice,

"When you're ready to talk, Amy, lemme know. I'll be waiting." He turned to leave, but stopped once more before he exited. "I love you, Amy."

Amy waited until she heard Sonic's retreating footsteps before a single tear fell from her eyes, and she hastily wiped it away.

"The question is," she said to herself, so softly Sonic would have no way of hearing, "Do you love the baby?"

* * *

The rest of the night was mostly silent between the two hedgehogs. With no words coming from Amy, Sonic forced himself to be patient and to wait to see if his wife would explain what had happened. No words were exchanged until Amy was putting Kyler to bed.

She started putting Kyler to bed like usual; bathed her, dressed her in her one piece pajamas, and began the lullaby she had come up with herself. Sonic was in the living room, gazing at the TV in a boring state when his ears picked up a sound he was not used to hearing at such a time. Looking towards the sound, Sonic turned off the TV, and blinked as he got up and headed closer to the sound. He stopped at Kyler's door, and, slowly pushed it open. At first, everything looked normal. Kyler was fast asleep, and the music box was playing softly beside her sleeping form. Suddenly, Sonic realized that Amy wasn't even humming the lullaby. Instead, she appeared to be crying.

Alarmed, Sonic rushed over to his wife, and didn't know weather it was good or not when she didn't jump as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Amy? Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, and he gently took her in his arms. There was no protesting from the pink hedgehog, and Sonic let out a sigh of relief as he slowly led her away from Kyler's room, so as to not wake the sleeping baby. Amy obediently walked with him; clinging to his fur with such pressure Sonic knew this wasn't some little cry. This had to be something series.

Setting her down on the couch, Sonic didn't know where to start. He thought talking might help, but, then again she was weeping by now. No one can talk when they're crying, and this the hedgehog had learned multiple times already. Instead, he let her cry, knowing it might be good for her in the long run, and he held her close, not daring to let her go. She didn't seem to want to be released either, and she shivered as she tried making herself stop crying. Her breathing ragged, she attempted to speak, but Sonic cut her off first.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," he murmured into her ear, but Amy only shook her head vigorously, and looked up from Sonic's chest, which by this point was damp from tears.

"N-no, I think you sh-shouldn't be left in the dark," Amy stammered, wiping away the tears as best as she could.

Sonic nodded, and looked Amy in the eye, telling her she had all of his attention.

"It, started with me wanting to rearrange the house," Amy started, taking in a deep breath. She coughed, trying to clear her throat. "No one was available to help me move the furniture, so I called Knuckles and asked if he could come and help me." She paused for a second, probably to let Sonic speak if he felt the need to. When he said nothing she continued. "At first, he just acted normal, you know? Angry and all that. He wanted to guard that stupid emerald of his, of course." She rolled her eyes. "But then, he began to ask these questions. They were fine at first, like, how Kyler was doing, but-"

"Knuckles didn't _hurt_ you, did he?" Sonic asked, and Amy knew her husband was very concerned up to this point.

"N-no, he didn't do anything physical. Knuckles wouldn't do that, would he?"

Sonic sighed, and pulled Amy closer to him.

"Continue, Ames. I'm listening."

"Well, then he asked if you were excited about the new baby, and I said of course you were." She looked up at Sonic then, a look in her eyes that showed curiosity. "You are excited, in your own way, right?"

Sonic shifted uncomfortably, and answered, not looking directly at Amy,

"That's another whole topic. Finish what you're saying first."

"But that's one of the reasons I'm upset tonight," Amy replied, looking away from Sonic, a look of pity again on her face.

"That's only one of the reasons, though. What happened next, Ames?"

"Well, he asked…'what if the kid doesn't make it?'"

Sonic grew tense.

"Was that a threat?" he asked, and Amy immediately shook her head.

"Sonic, just because you and Knuckles don't always see eye to eye doesn't make him dangerous. He wouldn't kill an innocent child, and you know it. He was talking about a miscarriage."

At first, Sonic didn't understand what Amy had meant by her last sentence. He pondered her words for a second, until, suddenly, it clicked.

"So, you're upset 'cause you think the baby might not live?" He smirked, barely containing his laughter. "Ames, our families don't have the history of such a thing happening to a baby! Ours is safe."

"Don't say that!" Snapped Amy, and her eyes began to well up with tears again. "How can you be so sure? Things like this can happen weather the family has a history or not, and you know it!"

"But it's a lot more unlikely," Sonic replied. "Ames, there's no reason to fret about it. And, if this one doesn't make it, we can always try for another."

There's something about many woman that don't see kids as irreplaceable. Amy, just happened to be one of them.

"Sonic, you think a kid can be replaced?!" she cried.

"I never said-"

"You think you can replace a baby like you can replace a cat?!" By this time her voice had almost raised to its maximum, and Sonic hoped Kyler hadn't been woken up. "A baby is not a pet, Sonic! It can't be replaced!"

"Ames, please, listen to me!"

If Amy hadn't been tired from the long day, mostly packed with misery, she would've continued ranting, but, by this point she hardly had any energy left. Another tear slid down her cheek as she gasped for breath, looking at Sonic expectantly.

"I know, that especially you woman, get real attached to the baby, even before it's born," the cobalt hedgehog started. He took a deep breath, hoping to relax before he continued. "And I know, that-again, especially for you woman- it's hard to get over a loss as great as losing a baby. I know it can never be replaced, especially since you've already grown fond of it. But, these things happen, Amy. There's nothing we can do about it. If its purpose in life is to please us for a few months, then die, then that's its purpose. We're not in control of life and death as much as the world says." He paused again, and was relieved when Amy didn't speak. "And I'm not saying I don't want the baby. Heck, I'd love another kid. It's just, I'm a guy; I can't feel the baby like you can. And I can't even see that it exists yet, except through an ultrasound. You saw my look when I first saw the kid. I love it. Just…not like you. It takes time for us men, at least until the kid can be seen."

"Seeing is _not_ believing," Amy replied. "What about our faith in the Lord, Sonic? We can't see Him. Why do you have to see a physical bump to believe you're going to be a father?!"

"I don't know, Ames," Sonic answered, his voice sounding desperate by this point. "I would love to be able to feel what ever you're feeling for our kid. But I can't, there's like, a void between me and the baby, and only you can fill it for now, until I can hold it myself. I can hold my faith to me; the void between us and God was filled about 2000 years ago." Sonic paused yet again, wondering if he was making any sense. "I look forward to having the kid. The only problem I see right now is _how_ I'm going to love two kids. But, you seem to be able to do it right now, so why wouldn't I be able to? Just because I don't act as excited as you, doesn't mean I don't want it…Am I making any sense?"

There was a very long silence. Sonic breathed in nervously, letting the air out slowly. Amy continued staring at Sonic, almost like she was going through him into his very soul, and it made him all the more nervous. And then, quite suddenly, a small smile cracked onto Amy's face, and she giggled.

"Wow, Sonic," she said, burying her face into his chest. "Who would've thought you could be so deep and theological?"

Sonic let out his breath he didn't know he was holding, and hugged Amy tighter to him, also smiling.

"Yeah, who would've thought lil' old me could explain something to someone as intelligent and beautiful as you?" He kissed her forehead lovingly, and she looked up at him, her unshed tears swimming in her eyes.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog," she mumbled. "And I believe you. I trust you."

Sonic gingerly wiped a tear away from her face.

"I love you too, Ames."

* * *

Wow, that was really deep, especially for someone like me lol. If some of you readers aren't Christians, or don't believe the way I do, let's _not_ send hate mail my way, okay? It's my own belief. And, besides, I doubt I'm going to mention my faith very often anyway. Those of you, who rather forget this chapter, go right ahead. I can't stop you. I can say, it might be a good idea to at least hear me out, but what control do I have over you? I have no control.

Anyway, so I know the last two chapters have been a bit boring, and with a little amount of humor…sorry about that. Hopefully the humor will find its way back into this story, but as some of you know I write a lot more dramatic stories than humor lol. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you all had a great Christmas (and a Happy New Year too)!

~Ksonic~


	7. The PolkaDotted Room

List:

shadetheechidna666!

Lupus Silvae!

sonic5521!

Chaobaby95!

GalexiatheChao!

amyfan4ever!

Thanks a lot you guys! I really loved seeing those reviews in my inbox when I got them. I apologize for the about month wait, but hey, this chapter's a little over 3000 words so that might make up for it…lol. Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Polka-Dotted Room

Month five slowly snuck up on Sonic and Amy, and, before either of them knew it, a small, round bump could easily be seen on Amy's stomach. Sonic had no where to hide anymore. Every time he saw his wife, he was constantly reminded that a new family member would be joining the family in only a few months. Before the bump had showed, the hedgehog had hardly believed he'd even become a father. Now, he was forced to believe.

When the evidence began to show, suddenly Sonic became more concerned for Amy. Yes, he was still worried on how to love two kids, for even his conversation with Amy hadn't eased him up completely. But, now that he could actually see the baby, Amy was constantly pampered by her husband. Some days he'd just come home and offer an extra hug that wasn't normal. Other days he'd give her a thousand back rubs. It all depended on his mood, but because of his kindness and spoiling, Amy began wondering if being pregnant was suddenly worth all the extra treatment.

It all started like any other day. Sonic was coming home from work, thinking to himself quietly when his cell phone rang. Sighing, the hedgehog halted in his tracks, and propped open the cell phone to see the caller ID as "Amy Rose Hedgehog". Instantly, his heart stopped. Amy only called him when something urgent was happening. Without hesitation he pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hey, what's goin' on, Ames?" he asked urgently, and this only made Amy laugh.

"Oh, nothing really," she answered, and Sonic could just picture her warm smile spreading across her face. "I just wanted to tell you that once you get home, we're going shopping."

Sonic frowned. They had just gone shopping yesterday. Why would they need to go _again_? Truth be told, Sonic hated shopping. In a store he wasn't allowed to run, he had to think about prices and sales, and the worst part was, he had to wait in long lines. The only good thing about shopping was the food, and the good meals his wife could make out of just a can of soup. Sonic wasn't in the mood to go shopping again, and it was apparent in his voice when he answered.

"But, Ames," he whined, as he started walking again. "We just went yesterday. Did you eat the whole house down or somethin'?"

Amy laughed again.

"We went shopping for food yesterday, yes, but _not_ for the baby," she answered. Sonic blinked. How could they shop for the baby if they didn't even know if it was a boy or girl? "I know you think we can't go shopping if we don't know its gender," Amy started, and Sonic wondered how Amy had been able to read his mind without even seeing his face. He smiled slightly to himself at the thought as she continued. "But, we can still buy a crib for the baby and paint for the baby's room. We haven't started decorating its room, and I thought today would be a great day to get started. I even have the color picked out and--"

"Whoa, slow down, Amy," Sonic exclaimed, stopping at the door of their house. "I'm home now. Talk to ya in a second, 'Kay?"

Without waiting for a response, he shut his phone and walked into the house. Amy sat on the living room couch, the phone still in her hand as she turned to the sound of the opening door. She smiled brightly at the sight of her husband, and slowly got up from the couch to hug him. Noting her speed, Sonic frowned. She had become slower now that the baby had grown. She had gained about two pounds by now, which, for a hedgehog pregnancy, was right on schedule. Hedgehog babies weren't more than six inches when they were born, for they never grew past four and a half feet tall.

When the pink hedgehog finally reached Sonic, she sighed into him, as he put his arms around her.

"You three doing okay today?" he questioned, his voice sounding worried. Amy smirked at this, and kissed him gently on his nose.

"We're all doing fine. Little one's kicks are getting stronger though. You'd be proud." She giggled softly as she let go of him, heading towards the closet to get out Kyler's stroller. "Will you get Kyler, Sonic? I'm ready to go now."

"But, Amy, I don't wanna go shopping again," Sonic cried, his ears going down.

"Oh, will you stop complaining?" Amy answered. She reached for her coat on the nearby hook, and began buttoning it up. She quickly gave up with the fourth button, seeing as though her belly had increased its size too much for her coat to fit. Sighing, she looked towards the blue hedgehog. "Besides, I'm getting sick of my clothes being too small. We need to start thinking of maternity clothing for me. Actually, we should've thought about it a month ago, at least."

At this, Sonic could find no way out with arguing. She was right about that. The few outfits of hers that still fit her were slowly starting to _not_ fit her. He could just picture her getting upset with a stubborn pair of jeans that wouldn't fit, and he sighed.

"Fine, we'll at least go shopping for some clothes," he muttered, and at this Amy smiled once again. "But we're not spending all day at the store, you hear me?"

Amy nodded vigoursly. Unlike Sonic, she loved shopping, and usually would spend her whole day in one aisle. Sonic sighed, shuffling nervously as Amy smiled. Her smile looked a bit evil to him, but what could he do about it?

"So, are you going to get Kyler or not?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sonic sighed again in defeat, and shuffled off to Kyler's room to get the child. He could tell this was going to be a long shopping spree.

When the couple and Kyler reached the store about ten minute later, Amy instantly perked up and led Sonic to the clothing aisles. Once there, she was soon lost in the thousands of varieties. It wasn't long before she was in the dressing room, trying on outfit after outfit. Sonic sighed sadly as he realized that even if Amy was pregnant, her love for looking the best she could was not going anywhere.

Kyler seemed to not mind the trip at all, however, and she squealed in delight every time her mother came out in what the child thought was a good looking maternity outfit. Since Sonic didn't seem to care what Amy wore for the next four months, Amy turned her gaze to the child's, letting Kyler point out the best colors and styles. It was times like these that Sonic was glad to have Kyler around. For being less than a year old, she brought much joy to both him and Amy, and she seemed to help them in their day to day choices constantly. She was a blessing to their family, and Sonic often wondered if it was even possible to survive without her and Amy.

Suddenly he broke out in a smile. Maybe the new baby would be a blessing too.

"Sonic!" The blue hedgehog broke out of his daydream, and stared at his wife expectantly. She was back in her old outfit, smiling brightly. "Well, I found five pairs of maternity pants, and with that, eight shirts. You should be very impressed. We've only been here about two hours."

Sonic's jaw dropped. Usually it took his wife hours just to find one outfit.

"I'm telling you, Sonic," she continued. "There are so many choices for maternity clothes that actually cover you up, unlike regular clothes. I should be pregnant more often." She winked at Sonic in a playful way, and the blue hedgehog blushed, making Amy laugh again. To make Sonic's face turn red was not the easiest thing to do. He seemed to be able to use that affect on her a lot more than she could him.

"So, since we got so much time on our hands…we should go shopping for the baby now," Amy suggested, sauntering over to Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog smirked, holding out his hand for her to take. She put her hand in his own as he said,

"You lead, Ames."

Amy's smile turned into a genuine grin, for she was glad to see that Sonic would actually allow them to continue shopping. Usually after only ten minutes of shopping, even for food, he'd be whining. But she didn't bother to question his choice, knowing it could change in an instant. Instead, she started the journey towards the baby aisle, where tiny clothes, baby cribs, and toys stretched down the shelves as far as the eye could see. This was Kyler's favorite part of every store, and she tried reaching for toys within her stroller as the couple walked through, each of them looking for anything a newborn could possibly need. Sadly, they both realized that Kyler would be of no help in this aisle, for all she cared about where toys a newborn wouldn't care about.

The first thing they decided to look for, was a suitable crib. Having already bought one for young Kyler less then a year ago, it wasn't very hard to find one that a newborn could easily stay in and enjoy-that is, as much as a baby could enjoy a crib. They quickly found the right sized crib, which measured at two by two feet. The only problem, was what color to get it in.

They had many options. The cribs ranged from the colors of white to a dark grey and brown. Neither wanted the boring white one, and neither felt getting a pink or blue one was creative enough. Besides, Kyler already had her own pink colored crib. It also didn't help that they didn't know the gender of the baby. Amy had declared very early in the pregnancy that she wanted to be surprised, no matter what. Because of this choice, the hedgehogs had more of a problem coming up with names, and coming up with colors for the baby's outfits, toys, and crib. In the end, they both decided that a green crib could work for either gender, and the green colored crib was picked out without another thought.

By the time the couple finally had the crib and clothing options picked out, it was getting late. The sun had set about two hours earlier, and supper had been missed. Sonic found it amazing that a baby could be harder to shop for than his own wife. He learned something that day though. Not every baby was as easy to shop for as Kyler had been. Besides, when he and Amy had gone shopping for Kyler, they had known her gender, it hadn't been there own child, and they had been anxious to get away from the curious glances from the public. This time, they weren't at all anxious to leave, especially Amy.

Amy didn't seem tired in the least, however, and as the trio walked home she chattered on and on like a young school girl would. Kyler seemed rather excited too, so Sonic had no choice but to be carefree like the rest of his family. It was times like these that he cherished the most. The times when he and Amy weren't arguing, when everything was peaceful. This being said, it was not every day that the two fought, but it was practically every day that one of them would frown at the other. Today seemed to have been an exception. Even the shopping spree had been fairly enjoyable.

When the Hedgehog family reached their home ten minutes later, none of them were ready for bed, or, even hungry. It was about seven at night, Kyler's bedtime, but none-the-less Kyler crawled after her daydreaming mother as she led Sonic to the baby's room, still chatting about this or that. If Kyler had been old enough to know what romance was, she would've smiled at the sight of her parents holding hands as they headed down the short hall and into the baby's room.

The baby's room was mainly empty at the time, holding only the things gotten from the store and random paint cans for the painting job. The paint was a light lilac color, and the couple planned to paint along the first few inches of the wall and the last few inches on the top of the wall. They didn't want the whole room covered in violet, just in case the child turned out to be a boy.

But, Amy had insisted upon the violet color. Sonic guessed it was probably because Amy wanted a girl, whereas he wanted a boy.

After putting poor Kyler to bed ("Aw, come on, Ames, let her stay up!" Sonic pleaded. "Sonic the Hedgehog, do _you_ want to be the one to watch a whiny and tired girl tomorrow?" Silence. "Yeah, I didn't think so."), the couple started the process of painting the small, square shaped room. At first, the two were relatively quiet, thinking their own separate thoughts. Sonic, never liking these calm moments for very long, smirked as a plan formed in his mind.

Slowly, the cobalt hedgehog dipped the paintbrush into the can, an evil twinkle dancing in his eyes as he tip-toed over to where Amy sat, painting near the floor of the room. He turned his face away as a smile formed on his lips, and he shook the brush as fast as his arm would allow. Amy screamed as paint suddenly began flying in all directions, landing mainly on her. Sonic laughed in the mist of her screaming, bolting to the other side of the room before she had a chance to turn around and do the same to him.

At first, when she turned to face him, it looked like he had just ruined her day, and he suddenly wondered if he shouldn't have sprayed her with paint. But just as his ears began going down, however, an evil smirk formed on her muzzle, and before Sonic could even think she had her brush flailing in the air as well. Screaming, mostly for the fun of it, Sonic raced around the room, trying to avoid her 'deadly' paintbrush. Paint splattered across the walls of the room as Amy continued chasing him, and Sonic was pushed into a corner. Panting slightly, Amy laughed cruelly, as she continued waving the paintbrush, until, quite suddenly, paint stopped coming off of its bristles. Looking down at it curiously for a second, she didn't notice when Sonic slipped away from the wall and dipped his paintbrush once again into the purple paint. He attacked her soon after, and she squealed as she rushed towards a nearby paint can, loading her brush quickly before she too lunged at the blue hedgehog.

Amy's eyes shone of happiness as she noticed a large amount of paint that hit Sonic square in the stomach, and she laughed out loud at the glare she received. Sonic dropped his brush, tapping his foot for emphasis, and Amy giggled as he looked at her sternly. The glare on his face never reached his eyes, so Amy knew he was only joking as he slowly walked up to her, making her back away.

"I-I'm still armed," she giggled, raising a quivering brush that had been by her side. "You can't touch me, so there."

Sonic raised an eyebrow as she bumped into the wall, and she looked behind her to confirm that it had been the wall that was blocking her from freedom. By the time she looked back in front of her, Sonic was only inches away from her, his playful glare boring into her playful grin.

"I'm too young to die you know," she said, as if she were pleading for her life. "Don't kill me now. Besides, if you kill me, you kill two."

Sonic didn't respond, but instead raised his arms up against the wall, so as to block her from any possible escape. Slowly his head bent down to hers.

"I win," he stated, and the next second his lips were on her own. Amy sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss continued. Just as the kiss was starting to get deep, however, a small but harsh movement in Amy's belly made her break the kiss as she caught her breath. Sonic stared at her quizzically, until Amy rested his nearby hand on her growing stomach. He waited for movement for a second, and then, another sharp kick came from the unborn baby, and Sonic looked up at his wife with wonder. He had never felt the baby's powerful kicks before. It was something new and exciting.

"Does it hurt?" he inquired, and at this Amy laughed.

"Sometimes it makes you loose your breath," she started. "Often it keeps me up late into the night, because it kicks so hard." She smiled down at the bump. "It's got its Daddy's strength." She kissed the nose in front of her gently.

"Na, you're the strong one, I'm just the skinny fast one."

"Are you calling me fat?" Amy questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe," was all he answered before he again bent down to kiss her.

Amy decided to let it go at that.

Years later, when the couple's kids were old enough to talk, Sonic and Amy knew they would ask why on earth the baby's room was dotted in purple paint, and not in a neat, orderly fashion. If this indeed happened, the two of them would look at each other, Sonic would smirk, and the two would say simultaneously,

"That, my dear child, is between me and your father/mother."

* * *

Whoo, I got it done! I have made it my priority today, dear readers, to humor you with this chapter. I must say, when I began writing earlier today, I had a totally different idea of where this chapter would be going, but, after much thought, I decided you guys need more humor, not drama lol. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry (again) that it took so long to update. I'm not even going to tell you my reasons; you peeps are smart, you can guess. Reviews are appreciated!

~Ksonic~


	8. The Solution

List:

Chaobaby95, Sonic5521, Shadetheechidna666, MasqueradesGirl243, Vulpus Griseus, xxPR1NC3S5xx, Lupus Silvae, and GalexiatheChao!

Thanks for the reviews guys! And thanks to those who read this, who don't review. I don't like this chapter too well, but I felt I had to update, so…Sorry, it's not funny this time around, or touching. Maybe the next chapter. Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 8

The Solution

Another month of pregnancy went by with hardly any changes to the Hedgehog family. Amy, obviously, gained some more weight, and by the beginning of her sixth month, her stomach had enlarged to the size of a soccer ball that needed more air pumped into it. This change sometimes made Amy excited and giddy, and other times just made her depressed. To be able to see that the baby was growing was, in its own, special way, a miracle. But to suddenly not be able to see her toes or bend down or sit quickly was _not_, by all means, a "miracle". Her mood swings had slowly started to come back again, but, they came so slowly Sonic wasn't worried.

Yet.

As the month went on, however, Sonic would come home more often than not to see his wife looking extremely tired. She would always give the same answer every time he'd ask about it, and that was, "I can't get comfortable at night, Sonic. You should know that."

Which, she was right; Sonic did know this. Almost every night had become quite the ordeal, for Amy suddenly couldn't lie in a position that suited her. Before a huge bulge had intruded in her stomach area, Amy almost always laid on her stomach. It was just the way she had grown up. There was no changing something that made someone comfortable. It had now become a pattern for Amy to lay awake for hours as she tried moving this way and that, and, sadly Sonic was dragged into later nights as well. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, and a small movement in the bed would quickly arouse him.

This being said, it was good for Sonic that he didn't need nearly as much sleep as Amy, or there'd be two out-of-it parents trying to raise Kyler. Which, wouldn't be fun at all.

Day after day, Sonic would come home from work, and instead of being greeted, he would find his wife trying to take a nap, and Kyler _not_ cooperating. Kyler had never been one to like naps. No baby's did, according to Amy's mother. It seemed to the couple that no baby could be worse then Kyler when trying to put her down for a nap. Than again, they were sure if they asked some random person with a child under a year old, they'd say the same thing the hedgehogs did.

By the second week of long nights with little sleep, Sonic suddenly began to wonder something every parent wonders.

Is this how the newborn baby will be? Was he going to be up like this even more so after the birth?

Really, he knew without thinking the answer was yes. He had heard stories of children that slept like angels the instant they were born, but they were stories, and nothing more. Amy's mother said they were stories, Howard said they were stories, Vanilla said they were stories, Tia's mother said they were stories…

So, it was obvious a newborn child was going to be a lot harder than Kyler had been. Kyler had arrived on their doorstep when she was three months old, and, for reasons unknown to any female in the nearby area, Kyler had been a quite baby from the start. Maybe it was her past that no one knew about. What ever the reason, a bad feeling slowly began forming in the pits of the soon-to-be parents. They were going to be up even more once the baby was born. And this didn't excite them in the least.

So, when Sonic came home one day, in the middle of the sixth month, to not see Amy trying to nap, he became very curious. He called his usual greeting, and was soon shushed by his wife, who lay on the couch, calming watching the news.

"I got Kyler to sleep," she explained, and Sonic sat down on the couch besides her. Shifting slightly, Amy sighed contently as Sonic's hands found their way to her stiff shoulders and began to rub them.

"You three doing alright?" he asked. "I noticed you weren't napping when I walked in."

"Neither of them would allow me to lie down for even a second," Amy muttered, yawning. "Kyler kept screaming, but, she's stopped now as you can tell, and 'Jr.' won't stop kicking unless I'm in motion. Sitting up helps more than lying down."

"That kid seems to like pestering you more when you try an' sleep," Sonic replied, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, well, mom says that's normal," Amy answered. She lifted her shoulders from Sonic's hands, shaking the sore muscles slowly before she struggled up from the couch.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sonic questioned, grabbing her hand before she could move away.

"I'm going to go cook supper," the rosette hedgehog replied, as if it were obvious.

"You should let me for a change," Sonic answered, smiling kindly. "'Sides, I need practice."

"But, you can hardly cook anything," Amy started, but Sonic shushed her.

"That's why you practice." He stood up from the couch himself, and gently set her back down. "Try and get some rest, weather you sleep or not. I'm gonna make supper." And without another word, the hedgehog was in the kitchen.

Since the incident with the pancakes six months earlier, Sonic had learned only a little bit about how to cook, but, what he did know often came in handy. He now had the brains to actually look in a cook book, whereas last time the thought had never even come to mind. Also, Amy had showed him multiple times how to properly make a pancake, and that's what the hedgehog planned to make: pancakes with eggs.

Whistling to himself as he worked, he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk. Pulling a bowl out from the cupboards, he reached for the flour-making sure by the label that it was not sugar- and put it with the rest of his supplies. Grabbing a measuring cup, the hedgehog realized he had all the supplies he needed, and, he soon started working.

He quickly put all the ingredients together, stirring them slowly, so as not to spill the batter. It wasn't thick like last time, and the hedgehog smirked to himself. He had learned something successfully!

Ten minutes later, pancakes that were a little deformed and a tad burnt were served. Sonic noted Amy's amazed look as he set them down before her and Kyler, who by now had woken up.

"See? I can cook, if given the chance," he explained, winking at her. Amy laughed and took a few pancakes for herself.

They ate in silence for a while, until, very suddenly, Amy stated,

"Tonight, I _will _get to sleep when I go to bed."

At this rather profound statement, Sonic choked on the pancake he was eating, trying hard not to laugh. Amy frowned at him, concern for his well being, being very little. After all, if Sonic died from choking that would be one of the weirdest stories yet.

Clearing his throat, Sonic chuckled under his breath, and looked up at Amy. Seeing her frown only made his smile become a smirk as he said,

"You really believe that tonight will be any different from the previous nights? I'd love to see you try and make it different."

"Is that a challenge?" Amy questioned, and slowly her frown also became a smirk. Sonic shrugged at this, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Sure, you could think of it that way," he replied. "I bet it'll take you at least half an hour to stop moving, and another ten minutes to actually fall asleep."

"What if I prove you wrong?" the rosette hedgehog asked. Her dinner was now long forgotten as she listened to her husband.

"Well, you can get what you want I suppose," Sonic answered, again shrugging. "And if I win, you have to…make me chili dogs."

Amy rolled her eyes at this.

"Sonic, you know I can't eat chili dogs-"

"Yeah, but you could just make 'em for me," Sonic interrupted. "Come on, Amy, I haven't had chili dogs for months 'cause of that thing!" He pointed at her belly, his eyes full of pleading.

"It is _not_ a thing," Amy growled. She sighed, and forced herself to smile at the cobalt hedgehog. "If I win, this is what I want. I want that rocking chair you won't give me."

At this, Sonic couldn't help but frown. Amy had wanted a rocking chair for the new baby since month two. Why he hadn't given her one by now, Amy had no clue. She gave all sorts of hints, but he would never even go look at the chairs with her for more than five minutes. One of these days, both hedgehogs knew Amy would give up and go buy one herself.

But Sonic didn't want her to buy one.

"Amy," Sonic started, looking away from her. "I can't give you a rocking chair."

"And why not?" Amy demanded. "I really loved having one as a child, Sonic! Why can't our child be gifted with one?"

"Well, we all know you'll love it more than the kid." Amy smiled sheepishly at this before continuing.

"Yeah, so? Sonic…please?"

"I'll get you more crackers-"

"I don't need more crackers!" she snapped.

"Well, what else do you need?" Sonic stammered. By now he was beginning to look nervous, and for what reasons Amy didn't know.

"Sonic, rocking chairs don't cost a fortune you know."

"I'm not worried about the cost."

"Than what are you worried about?"

"Fine!" Sonic snapped, anxious to change the subject. "I'll give you one eventually if you win. Happy?"

"What's 'eventually' mean?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." The blue hedgehog winked at his wife, as he stuffed in the last of his dinner. Amy scoffed at this answer, and slowly rose from the table, gathering her dishes while she was at it.

"I will win, you just wait," she muttered. She let Kyler out of her chair, and watched as the child crawled away towards the living room. Sonic grinned at Amy, before he zoomed off to go play with Kyler. Amy only rolled her eyes as she gathered up the remaining dishes and began to wash them. She knew Sonic would come help her with them eventually.

In this case, eventually meant a few minutes. Amy didn't think that went for the rocking chair.

Night soon fell upon the planet, and it wasn't long before Amy began doing her bed time preparations. She had tried them off and on before, but, usually she had no success.

The first thing Amy did, was put a glass of milk in the microwave, and get it warmed up. Kyler was already in bed by this time, so Amy didn't bother to make a second glass of warm milk. Sonic watched from afar, wondering what a glass of warm milk could actually do.

After the milk was done, Amy headed to the bathroom, shut the door, and soon started bath water. Sonic wasn't too surprised; she was often taking baths over showers these days anyway. Amy stayed in the warm water for about thirty minutes, which was longer then usual, before she attempted to dry herself. When she waddled back into the kitchen after the bath, however, Sonic raised an eyebrow. After a bath she'd usually just go to bed. But instead, here she was, back at the fridge. The blue hedgehog sighed as he got up from his seat in the living room, and headed towards the kitchen.

"What're you doing, eating at this time of night?" he questioned, and Amy jumped from surprise at hearing his voice. She was in the middle of pulling out thousands of little things she could eat, which, Sonic didn't think was too smart of an idea. Walking up to her, he put his hands on her shoulders, and asked,

"You really think eating that much 'fore bed is gonna help?"

Amy grinned sheepishly as she looked at her pile. Sonic was right; that much food would only give her a stomach ache at this time of night, no matter how tired she was.

"But, the book said to eat something before you go to bed. So you don't wake up hungry at midnight." Sonic rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed a container of yogurt and a spoon. Handing them to Amy, he put away the rest of the food quietly while Amy ate her yogurt. "I hate being so hungry," Amy muttered under her breath, and Sonic only chuckled softly.

"So, what's next on your list?" he questioned. "Seeing as how you can never fall asleep anyway, I don't see how any of this will help. You often take a bath 'fore you go to bed, and the yogurt couldn't be that helpful."

"Yeah, I know," Amy sighed. "It's the way you do it, though, that counts."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be doing everything the same as usual."

"I'm trying not to think," Amy answered. "Trying to clear my mind. Now, if you excuse me, you're not helping by making me talk, so, I'm going to go read." And with that, she walked off, leaving Sonic alone. The blue hedgehog chuckled. He still saw no way of how this was going to help her.

"The book's just gonna be talking to you in another way, ya know!" he called, and Amy sighed. She hated it when he was right.

"Fine," she started, as she walked back towards him. "Then I'm going to bed. Oh, and by the way, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What?!" Amy didn't answer. Instead, she turned on her heel, and slowly walked towards the comfort of the bed. "But, Ames, no, the couch isn't comfy!"

"Yeah, well, think of it this way," she said, as she continued going down the long hall way towards the bedroom. "Since you think I won't be able to fall asleep quickly, and since you're a light sleeper, you'll get more sleep this way."

At this, Sonic could see no way of arguing. Since he wanted a good night's sleep tonight, he bid her a quick good-night kiss, and then was on his way back to the living room. Amy rolled her eyes as she entered the bedroom, thinking to herself she'd be asleep in an instant anyway. Without Sonic hogging the bed, she'd fall asleep even faster.

Chuckling to herself, she settled down into the warm covers, trying to put her brain to rest. She lay on her back for a while, turning off her brain, when suddenly she realized she wasn't comfortable. Sighing, she prepared herself to lie on her side (which she knew from experience, it would take a while to turn). As she turned however, she was only vaguely aware that she had broken her concentration with trying not to think. By the time she had successfully rolled over, her brain was full of thoughts again. She was about to force herself to stop thinking once again, when suddenly she felt the urge to go to the bathroom.

And right then.

Without hesitation, Amy leaped from the bed, and rushed towards the awaiting bathroom, that she usually visited at least ten times a night ("Another reason why neither of us can sleep at night," Sonic figured, as he chuckled from hearing Amy make her way to the bathroom).

Five minutes later, Amy returned, and slowly waddled back towards the bed. Her eyes were already weary from the struggle of getting up once, and, as she tried making herself comfortable for the night, she looked at the nearby clock. It had already been fifteen minutes since she had first tried to get to sleep. At this, she let out a sad moan. What if Sonic was right? She'd never get her rocking chair.

Sniffling, she shut her tired eyes, hoping to be asleep in a minute. When she had to move again within the first thirty seconds, however, her patience suddenly ran out. She couldn't do this any longer, even if it had only been fifteen minutes. She was tired, so shouldn't she be able to fall asleep?

A tear fell out of her eyes, and she slowly got up from the bed.

"Guess I should go 'surrender' to Sonic," she sniffed, and she sighed sadly as she finally managed to get her feet to swing over the side of the bed. She sat there, resting quietly for a minute, until a sharp kick sent her lurching forward. With a yelp, she managed to stop herself from falling off the bed entirely, not before glaring down at the stomach. "Oh come on, kid," she snapped. "Give me a break, will ya?" She rose from the bed, clutching her belly as she did so, and she shuffled out of the dark room and into the living room where Sonic lay on the couch. His eyes opened at the sound of her entrance, and he yawned as he smiled up at her.

"I-I didn't mean to wake you," Amy said, in a rather pitiful voice. She stopped in her tracks, staring down at her husband who rubbed his eyes warily as he sat up. He looked so cute; like a little kid trying to awake just for his mother. She smiled sadly, until the baby kicked once again, and she stumbled backwards, her breath having been lost. This time, she couldn't help it. The tears quickly came to her eyes, and before they could be stopped, the droplets of water were running down her cheeks. The kick hadn't hurt. But it had forced her to become even more uncomfortable. Her back ached from having stood for too long, and her head felt hot and heavy as the tears continued.

Suddenly, she felt arms go around her, and she instantly knew it was her beloved, her Sonic. A bit embarrassed, she tried to stop crying, for she hardly had a reason for the tears anyhow. But, the tears refused to cease, and Amy suddenly wondered if this was the beginning of the mood swings' return.

"I hate this," she mumbled, and Sonic pulled her closer, his hand going up and down her back. He hadn't said a word, and Amy had a feeling it wasn't because he didn't know what to say, but also because he was too tired to say anything. She really had woken him. Feeling even worse for ruining Sonic's night, she continued her weeping. "I hate being tired yet not being able to sleep, every single night. I hate loosing my breath all the time. I hate feeling so big and bulky. I hate all the stares people give me." The hand continued running down her back, the motion becoming more and more soothing as she complained. "I hate this back pain, I hate being so useless, and I hate-just hate- being such a burden to you." She stopped there, trying to come up with more things she hated about the pregnancy, when Sonic said, in a rather tired voice,

"You're not a burden, Amy. And if you are, I'm allowing you to be." He yawned once again, his eyes showing weariness Amy rarely saw. Slowly, he pulled Amy along with him back to the couch, and he set Amy down. The rosette hedgehog blinked, wondering what he was up to. A third yawn escaped from him, and he also got on the couch, and lay down. Gently, he pushed Amy to a laying position as well, and he half-mindedly started rubbing her back as he ordered,

"Now, go to sleep."

For some crazy reason, that neither hedgehog would ever understand, that night's sleep was more rested than usual. From that time on, it became tradition for Sonic to rub Amy's back as she fell asleep. It often worked like a charm. And even the baby seemed to grow tired within its little protective sack inside its mother.


	9. The Baby Shower and Surprise

List:

Vulpus Griseus, GalexiatheChao, GivenAnythingButLove, Lupus Silvae, Sonic5521, MasqueradesGirl243, xxPR1NC3S5xx, Amyfan4ever!

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Or, at least I hope I still have some readers…Sorry for the long wait, I haven't been much in the mood for writing recently, more of 'trying' to make a sonic music video…Anyway, onwards, march! (Oh, and if you see any mistakes in the writing this time around, just realize that usually I'd be in bed two hours ago…lol).

* * *

Chapter 9

The Baby Shower and Surprise

Month seven was cold and bitter, it being in February, and snow storms were not infrequent. Clouds ruled over the sky, if not snowflakes, and the wind harshly controlled the temperature so that even Sonic skipped a few runs; unwillingly, of course. Having learned how to control the fire place since he had caused a scare months back, it was not uncommon to walk into the Hedgehog household and to see a blazing fire in the fire place. Amy seemed to enjoy the warmth and bright glow the orange flames offered, and, with the wire-screen covering the possibility of Kyler burning herself, everyone seemed content along with Amy to let the fire die out by itself.

As the month drew to a close, however, Amy suddenly decided that she would like her baby shower. And as fast as possible. She began to drop hints to Sonic, that a baby shower would be hosted any day now, and that if he was smart in the slightest, he would stay out of her way as she planned the party and when the party would take place. Baby showers were not for men, she said. So, with a shrug, Sonic let it go at that, and didn't bother helping her very much. He knew if he did, she'd just get defensive, thinking that he thought she was 'too pregnant' to do anything.

The day came for the baby shower to take place, and Amy woke up with a light heart, pretending not to notice her heavy stomach and the pain that it brought to her back. The bulge seemed to enjoy annoying her in many ways; hurting her back for one, keeping her from sight of her toes on another. She sighed, telling herself to be happy despite her bulge, and she merrily attempted skipping to the bathroom. Today would be a good day, and she knew it.

For being so popular within the world, Amy found it a bit bizarre that she only had a few good quality friends. Not that she was complaining. No, she was glad for her friends she did have, and, during parties that she or Sonic hosted, she was even more relived that she usually only had to cook for at the most fifteen people. This party was no different in size, thank goodness, except, she didn't have to prepare for rude hogs-aka, the boys of the group. She smiled at this thought, as she quickly pulled on her maternity clothes, hurrying out of the bathroom soon after. There was much to be done before her friends arrived in only a few hours, and the pink hedgehog wanted to be prepared.

After what seemed like hours of getting dressed, Amy shuffled into the kitchen, a sleepy eyed Kyler crawling behind, yawning cutely. The young toddler clutched what looked like a stuffed kitten, but was really a real cat, by its front paw, pulling the reluctant cat along with her slow crawl. The kitten mewed softly, not quiet awake itself, and Amy, without turning, said to the child,

"Kyler, put the poor cat down before one of you gets hurt."

Kyler stopped mid-crawl, and stared back behind her at the tabby kitten she had received two months earlier for Christmas. Again, the creature meowed, and the child, seeming to hear it meow for the first time, suddenly became very interested in the well being of the animal, and let go of the cat's white paw, watching as it zoomed off to find a safer hiding place, a confused look planted firmly on her face. She turned to her mother then, as if to ask a question (that is, if she could say more than goo and ga) but it didn't take Kyler long to realize that her mother was already off limits, having started her cooking. So, with what a toddler might consider a shrug, Kyler went off to find a more fun thing to do, like, maybe finding that cat again. Amy hardly noticed as the child left.

Hours went by before Kyler appeared again, this time, with a slight red mark on her arm, but the child didn't seem at all disturbed as she made her way towards her mother, who, by now, was impatiently waiting for the other woman to arrive for the baby shower. All the food had either already been cooked, or, was cooking. The house held many aromas to it, including cookies, brownies, and tea (why tea, Amy wasn't all that sure, but, she was in the mood for it anyway).

The pink hedgehog waited, and waited, until, suddenly, the doorbell rang for only the first time, and Amy hurried to the door, a curious Kyler again falling her. The opened door reveled Cream and her mother, and Amy smiled, side stepping to allow the two of them in.

In no time at all, five giggling women chatted in the Hedgehog living room; Cream, her mother, Vanilla, Amy's mother, and, of course Amy . Kyler, looking very much confused, sat there for a minute, until her aunt, Jamie, who had been invited to come along with Amy's mother, sat down along with the blue hedgehog, and began playing with her. The toddler clapped her hands jubilantly, smiling an almost toothless grin, except for that one tooth she'd recently started to cry over.

While aunt and niece bonded by the ongoing fire, the women enjoyed the tea and sweets Amy had made, including a few of the other women's own treats, for those of them who had decided to make something to eat. For at least an hour and a half, the talking never ceased, for, it wasn't often that this amount of girls was together, in the same house, without a man in sight to disturb them. Amy and the others enjoyed themselves thoroughly the entire time.

Finally, Jamie insisted Amy start opening the gifts that the guests had brought for the baby.

"Or, more specifically, for you, my dear," Amy's mother said tenderly, as Amy picked up a small blue wrapped box. "After all, it's not like the baby will care what it wears, as long as it's comfortable, and water proof."

"Water proof?"

"When you don't change the diaper quickly enough."

The women howled for a few minutes, Jamie joining them, and Kyler being left out again.

When the laughter finally quieted enough for Amy to unwrap the gift, she found many small outfits, most of them being delicate dresses. Some were blue, and one was red, but most were pink and purple. Only one item betrayed the girl outfits, by being something a boy would wear.

"And if it's a boy, well, than just tell me and maybe I can get you something else," Tia promised, and Amy's grin along with everyone's "awing" seemed to tell the fox that she had done a good job clothes shopping for something she knew very little about.

The next gift, from Cream and her mother, was also mostly dresses, with a few boys clothing, and a few one-piece pajamas. The pajamas seemed to get the most attention; Tia having forgotten to pick one out on her own excursion. The boy's pajamas was a soft baby blue, which matched Kyler's quill color almost perfectly, and it was sprinkled with miniature puppies, some jumping, some sleeping, and some even drooling. The other, for a girl, was obviously pink, but instead of having crazy dogs on it, the pajamas had sleeping, or jumping kittens. Kyler instantly fell in love with the fuzzy clothing, but, soon realized that her mother wasn't too ecstatic to letting her, "pet the kitties".

"It's not for you, silly," Jamie tried to explain, but the name "silly", and not "Kyler", seemed to throw the child off, so, instead of trying to figure it out, she decided to go find the cat again, and Jamie stayed behind, wanting to see Amy open the present from her.

By this point, Amy had two presents left, one from her mother, and one from her sister. Reaching for her mother's, she opened it to find a few more pairs of clothing, a hand-made bib, and a gift card to the local grocery store. Amy cocked an eyebrow at the gift card, and turned to her mother, who quickly answered,

"You'll run out of diapers so quickly, that you'll want money on you at all times. So, I thought, why not give you a fifteen dollar gift card to the store where I will force you to buy only baby stuff?"

The girls laughed, and Amy thanked her mother like she had with the others, before turning to the last present.

"Now, before you open that one," Amy's mother started, raising a hand to prevent any talking or moving from anyone. "This present's got a story. Jamie?"

The young girl blushed, as all eyes turned to her.

"Well…" The child looked around nervously, before continuing. "It's nothin' much. Mama helped me make it. And Cream-" Jamie turned slightly to the young rabbit, who also started to get a little red, "helped me choose out the right materials. I couldn't have done it without them, and, even now I don't know if it's all that good-"

"It's beautiful," Cream mouthed, and the young hedgehog seemed to relax a bit more, as she handed the bulky package to her sister, who took it slowly, a curious look written on her face. Slowly, her hands moved to unwrap the home made gift, and she gasped as she pulled out a small, yet beautiful quilt.

The quilt was just long enough to be referred to as a quilt, and not a small pillow case. The amount of stuffing within it wasn't too thick, nor was it too light, and it was guaranteed just by looking at it, to provide warmth for a small hedgehog baby. The colors were simple; blue, pink, and some purple in the middle of the fabric, yet, the quilt still captured Amy's heart. Turning to her young teenage sister, tears shimmering at her eye lids, Amy could only mouth a thank you before hugging her half sister in a tight embrace.

* * *

Sonic came home from work just as Amy said fare well to her guests. Blinking in surprise, Sonic just about stopped his sister-in-law to ask what on Earth she was doing at the house without him knowing, when Amy called him in, and he waved to the passing girls in a confused manner before stepping into his home.

"What am I missing?" he questioned, as Amy hugged him a welcome. The pink hedgehog looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, didn't you know?" she answered. "Today was the baby shower."

"No one told me that!" Sonic exclaimed, breaking the embrace, and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you probably just weren't listening hard enough," and she slowly made her way back to the living room, to continue cleaning up after the little get together. Sonic mumbled something under his breath, before again turning to his wife.

"Okay then," he started. "What'd we get?"

"What'd _I_ get, is the question," Amy stated, and she turned back to Sonic, smiling, two empty tea cups in her hands. Without thinking, Sonic instantly removed them from her, and took them to the sink, quickly returning to help more. Amy didn't protest as he continued moving back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, being too worn out from her long day and stomach to want to move around a lot. Besides, she felt like being babied for a while. She may have had a great day, but it didn't mean her back wasn't killing her.

As Sonic helped with the cleaning, Amy recalled the afternoon's events, not hesitating to show him everything received from the females. Sonic tried not to appear bored as he scanned each passing dress, and, Amy didn't seem to realize his lacking enthusiasm. And, if she had, she had expected this as his response. When she showed him the quilt, however, the blue hedgehog couldn't help but smile brightly, and chuckle.

"Well, I will say this," he murmured, reaching out to gently run his hand on the fabric. "You do have one talented sis." Amy laughed, hugging Sonic happily, who hugged her back, this time, only breaking the hug for supper to begin.

After a relaxing supper-if you could call watching Sonic shift positions every few seconds relaxing- Sonic and Amy chatted for a while by the fire, Sonic sitting on the ground, so as to play with Kyler when he felt a need to do more than just listen to chatter and chat himself. The blue hedgehog seemed restless for something, but for what, Amy knew not.

After a while, Amy waddled off towards the bathroom, the baby seeming to demand she use the restroom more and more as the months continued to drag by. When she came back into the living room, she was surprised to see the room darker than when she had left it, and she stumbled back to the chair she had just been in, but almost tripped over something large. Raising an eyebrow, the pink hedgehog allowed her eyes to adjust, before her mouth hung open, and she circled the rocking chair slowly, running a hand down the polished wood several times, to make sure it was really real.

The chair was almost as tall as she was, with long legs to allow better rocking, and a wide seat to allow even the most pregnant women access to its fine seating. It was polished a dark, deep, brown, almost like melting chocolate, so much in fact, that Amy swear she could even smell chocolate dripping down the chair's sides. A pillow was attached to the seat of the chair, and the top, where the head was meant to rest, and suddenly Amy had a very aware feeling that she had seen this particular chair before.

"You act as if you've never seen a rocking chair in your life." A voice from directly behind Amy startled her, and she whirled around to see Sonic, his smile gentle, yet in a playful smirk.

"Well…It was definitely unexpected," she answered, hardly having enough air to let out her sentence. She had been hoping for a rocking chair from one of the girls earlier, but when that didn't happen, she had basically concluded, either she wasn't to get one, or she'd have to get one herself. "I mean…one second there's no chair in the living room…And now, there's a chair in the living room." Sonic's smirk widened.

"What were you expecting? A lobster?"

Amy didn't seem to hear his smart-alack response, as she stared back at the chair, her eyes for the second time that day filling with tears.

"I swear, I've seen that chair before…" she murmured, and she turned to Sonic again, who was chuckling nervously, his hand behind his neck, appearing to scratch it.

"Yeah, well, the fact is, you would recognize it," he answered, his words seeming painful. "It was your mom's…and she said you used to love it, so she thought it might be good for you ta have it. So, technically, it's not from me, since she gave it to me to give to you, and-"

"But you thought of the rocking chair," Amy finished, moving closer to him, smiling brightly as the tears began to fall.

"Well, no, that was your idea, but-"

The pink hedgehog cut him off with her lips, and Sonic, at first, was surprised, before he appeared to shrug, and attempted to wrap his arms around her widening hips. He soon gave up, however, and aimed his arms for her upper back, as he deepened the kiss, purely enjoying the moment. It seemed months since they had kissed like this, the baby seeming to get in the way more and more. Amy was the one who broke the kiss, and she stared up at Sonic, the tears still falling as she said a quiet thank you. Sonic, confident now that the gift had totally been accepted in a better way than he had even expected, smiled dumbly, making Amy laugh as she pecked his lips once more before turning back to the chair.

Today had been a good, sweet, sugary day, she concluded.


	10. A Talk

List: AmyFan111, Lupus Silvae, GalexiatheChao, Sonic5521, GivenAnythingButLove, Masquerade's Girl243, and Rachel-1994! And, as promised in "Forever Love .V., I did update this story! Anyway, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 10

A Talk

The grass was green again, the sky momentarily clear of any clouds full of moisture. Excited birds started coming home from their long vacation in the southern end of the world, and squirrels and other animals that had hibernated through the winter, rolled over in a lazy manner, not quite ready for a wake-up call. Creeks and streams again started to fill with water, which made Sonic, a very happy hedgehog, for he loved to see spring awake the world.

As of now, however, he sat on the floor in his home, absently playing with Kyler in the living room. The fire that he had become accustomed to during the long winter blazed only because Amy had grown so fond of it, and even Sonic didn't see much a reason to not let it continue burning for another month or so. Amy sat on a nearby couch, reading a book about names for babies, for, even after so many months, she and Sonic still didn't have a name picked out for the upcoming baby. She shifted into a more comfortable position, and Sonic raised his head at the movement, for she seemed to be moving more than usual that evening.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah, just fine. Why?" Amy blinked and looked at her husband in a dazed manner, and Sonic smiled lovingly.

"Well, ya just seem to be moving around a lot more, that's all," he remarked, and he shrugged as he turned back to Kyler and her blocks, the only toys she could stay and play with for hours.

"Is it a crime to move around a lot?" Her voice had a nice little ring to it, and she sounded cheerful, not tired, and overall, it warmed Sonic, knowing that, for once, she sounded content. He knew it wouldn't last much longer. Half of month eight had already passed, and again, Sonic himself was starting to fret about having two kids to love, and about staying up late at night to tend to the new baby. The back rub method wouldn't work on the baby after he or she was born; and he had a feeling it wouldn't work for Amy too well either. He sighed suddenly, feeling depressed, and Amy looked up from her book.

"What's up, honey?" Her eyes showed worry, and she scanned the blue hedgehog thoroughly, looking for clues over why he seemed upset.

"It's the same thing as usual, Amy," he muttered, and he turned to look outside. It was about seven in the evening, and it being late spring, the sun was only just starting to descend for the night. "I'm going on a run." He stood up, focusing his gaze on Amy for a second before stepping towards the door. Kyler looked up from her blocks, and blinked in surprise as Sonic opened the door to the house, suddenly leaving her to play alone. "Be back soon, 'Kay?" And he was gone.

Amy watched the blue streak of light rush past their territory, and she felt a pain in her heart. It seemed more and more these days, that he worried over the baby, and it bothered her that he couldn't be excited like she. Brushing away a stray tear, she was about to go back to her reading, when a pain, a physical pain, interrupted her.

* * *

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic snapped to himself, as he felt the wind against his fur. "I'm about to have another kid, and I'm not even all that excited! What kind of a husband am I?" The cobalt hedgehog closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't trip when he was only running through prairie grasses right now anyway. He hated being confused, and he hated treating Amy the way he was these days, even though she had done absolutely nothing. He knew he wanted another kid, but something just kept screaming at him, saying that he didn't want another. It made him feel weak.

Suddenly, the hedgehog fell backwards, and he looked up, realizing that he had run into some sort of building. Rubbing his aching head, he muttered to himself angrily, before picking himself off of the ground, and figuring out where he was. At first, he was dumbfounded to find himself at Amy's parent's house, but he only shrugged as he walked up the front porch steps. He needed something to take his mind off this whole thing, and he knew Jamie at least could help him, and he rang the doorbell.

The door opened a second later, and his sister-in-law smiled brightly at the sight of him, as she wrapped her arms around him, giggling.

"Hiya, brother," she said, giggling again, and Sonic smiled gently as he too hugged her. The young hedgehog looked up at him, before taking his hand and leading him into the snug home. "Daddy's gone shoppin', and Mommy's in the kitchen, helping me bake cookies. Wanna help?"

"Why not?" Sonic answered, and he followed the bouncy child into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Jamie called, as she entered the kitchen. "Sonic's here!"

"Oh?" Barbara turned to face the blue hedgehog, smiling kindly as she rolled the cookie dough up in a ball. "Why, hello, Sonic. What brings you here?"

"My feet," Sonic answered, smiling smugly. "I just needed to get away, and I ended up here."

A knowing flicker aroused in Barbara's wise eyes, and she turned back to the cookies, appearing casual.

"What did you have to get away from? Home's a grand place, Sonic."

"I know." The hedgehog settled himself in a nearby chair, watching the two females continue their baking. "It's just…"

"You're worried about the responsibility of having two kids, and having to be a perfect father who doesn't jump off cliffs and gets himself killed by your "part-time" job of fighting off evil, am I right?"

"H-how-" Sonic began, his eyes open wide, for she had nailed exactly how he felt. Barbara turned to him, allowing Jamie to go ahead and put the cookies in the oven.

"It's how every parent feels, especially fathers," she explained, her same gentle smile outlined across her face. "Give or take a bit of course. Not every father is as wild and devoted to keeping the world safe as you."

"Was Amy's original Dad like that?" Sonic found himself asking, and he leaned forward in his chair, suddenly feeling like a two year old who just discovered how to say "bottle". Barbara chuckled as she sat in a seat across from the hedgehog, and Jamie, not being very interested in the conversation-even as a young teenager- skipped outside to take in the day's last rays of sunlight.

"Uh-huh. Very," Barbara answered. She chuckled to herself, slowly remembering the details of her pregnancy twenty years back. "At first, he was so excited when I told him we were having a baby. He treated me like royalty when I began to show. But then, he suddenly got more worried about me, and it annoyed me a bit. He also suddenly felt like he wasn't ready to grow up, that he wasn't ready for the responsibility." She looked down at her folded hands, and then looked back up at Sonic.

"There are days, that I felt like he would leave me, because he still wanted to be a little boy. So many men do that, Sonic. They're scared, you see. And then, sometimes when they learn that they're to be fathers, or even after nine months when the baby's born, they run. Run from the life they had, and they try to go back to the past."

Sonic nodded. He had heard many stories about men like that leaving, especially those that hadn't even married the women they had made pregnant.

"I would never leave her though," Sonic stated, in a clear voice, and yet, he looked down. "I love her too much."

Barbara smiled again, leaning across the table.

"Then tell her that," she whispered. "Make sure she knows that you still love her, even if you don't want the child."

"But I do want the kid!"

"Does Amy know that?" Sonic hung his head, and sighed. He hadn't anticipated such complications when he had married Amy. "There comes a time, Sonic," Barbara continued, "When a boy has to grow up. Everyone does. And when a male crosses the line into manhood, either for love, or just to do the right thing, they really do become a man. When they take on the responsibility of a marriage, of a baby, of their jobs, and they can balance it out with their original life, then they're a true man. A man that has many girlfriends and has many children, but doesn't have a wife, or one that he sticks with, isn't necessarily a man."

"So then, Howard…"

Barbara shook her head.

"He wasn't a man." She smiled sadly. "I was too naïve and heart broken over my other dead husband to notice, though. I got lucky with Howard. If Howard hadn't had such strong morals, then…"

"It would've been bad?"

"Beyond bad." Barbara chuckled.

"But…How can I still have the life I used to, with another kid? I mean, I don't wanna have to take care of it- I want it to be like a companion, someone I can talk to, and that won't happen for years."

"Kyler's not grown up, is she." The sentence was more of a statement then a question, and the pink hedgehog continued. "Since Kyler came into your life over a year ago, Sonic, you've changed dramatically."

"In what ways?" Sonic questioned, his eyes enlarging a second time.

"In good ways, don't worry. With Kyler, you've learned more about how to be there for your family, you've gotten more responsible, and you know when to not be a goof-off."

"But, I wasn't tryin' to grow up," Sonic stammered. "I was just trying to do-"

"What was best for Kyler, I know." The pink hedgehog stood from her seat, slowly shuffling over towards the oven to check on the cookies. "Sometimes, a man grows up without trying. It's usually gradual. Men don't usually change in one motion, in one day. That's ninety-nine percent of the time impossible." Sonic chuckled. "But, I have come to learn, that men can change, in certain ways, over many, many years."

"So, I don't need to grow up now?" Sonic asked, his voice sounding hopeful. "I can still raise a family while acting young?"

"Now, I think you can answer that question yourself," Barbara answered, as she reached for an oven mitt, and called Jamie in from outside. Sonic pondered the pink hedgehog's words for a moment.

"Are you saying," he started slowly, waving absently to Jamie as she burst into the house, "That, I need to _want_ to grow up, I need to _want_ to change?"

"You almost got it," Barbara answered, as she handed a chocolate-chip cookie to Jamie. The young teenager kissed the cookie, giggled to herself, and ran back outside. "You don't need to necessarily _want_ to change, but you need to know you _need_ to change. The want will come eventually. And," she scrapped a cookie off the cookie platter, setting it on the now full plate, "Of what I've seen of you with Kyler, you'll make a great father."

Sonic brightened, and the pink hedgehog walked back towards the table, the plate of cookies in her hands.

"You really think so?" he fretted, for he had to be sure that someone was confident in him.

"Of course. You're very good with Kyler. And Amy thinks so too." Sonic gazed at Barbara with curiosity.

"She does?" Barbara laughed.

"She calls me more often than not, Sonic the Hedgehog," she teased. "I know more then you think when it comes to your marriage with her. Of course, I think she has a bit to tell you before she can expect you to feel confident about your fathering skills." She turned to the plate of freshly baked cookies. "You want a cookie, Sonic?"

Sonic smiled brightly as he took one. The warmth traveled through his body by just holding the small, oval shaped chunk of sugar, and he sniffed it contently before popping it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste as it dissolved in his mouth. The telephone suddenly rang, and Barbara excused herself from the table, leaving Sonic alone to ponder the conversation.

_'Amy's got a pretty wise mother,'_ He thought to himself. _'We're both pretty lucky to have her 'round.'_

"Sonic." The blue hedgehog turned to his mother-in-law's voice, a second cookie in his hand. He first noted her body language: Worry wrinkles, wide eyes, and shaky fingers that clutched the phone. "Sonic, you need to get home."

"Why?" he asked, puzzled. He had wanted to stay for a while, maybe talk to Jamie a bit, say a, 'Hi' to Howard when he came home, but he stood reluctantly anyway, sensing something, and something big.

"It's time," Was all Barbara had to say, and Sonic's eyes too went wild, as he sped towards the door, and was gone towards his home at the speed of sound.


	11. Breathe

List: Rachel-1994, GalexiatheChao, GodsSonicGirl, Vulpus Griseus, AmyFan111, Masquerade's Girl243, Sonic5521, and Lupus Silvae! Thanks a bunch guys, for stickin' with me throughout this whole story...No, this isn't the last chapter, but it's close enough that I'm starting my "end of story" speech a bit early...haha. Anyway, thank you also to those who have read this story, even without the reviews. You all make me feel happy...Anywho, onwards, march!

* * *

Chapter 11

Breathe

_Breathe, run. Breath, run. Breathe, run…_

Thoughts swarmed in the hedgehog's head, the same messages repeating themselves over and over, and yet, all he could seem to do was breathe and run.

_You gotta get home. Pack a bag. Get Kyler to Tails'. Dang it, why wasn't the bag packed already? Wait, yeah it was, she forced you to pack it three days ago- whoa, watch out for that tree- breathe, run, breathe, run…_

The blue hedgehog screeched to a halt in front of his home, blinking in awe, as he wondered for a split second how the heck he had even managed to _get _home in one piece. A shout came from within the house, and he instantly recognized it as he yanked to door open.

_Breathe, don't run, breathe, don't run…_

"Amy!" He was aware of his voice sounding panicky, but really, he didn't expect it to sound any different at such a time anyway. He was sweating purposefully, but the run here had hardly been an effort. Or, had it?

"Sonic!" A reply call sounded from somewhere in the bed room, followed by Kyler's confused and anxious squeal. "Where've you been?!" The hedgehog ignored the anger in her voice, searching frantically for the phone, so as to call Tails and get Kyler a baby sitter. Finding it, he struggled to turn it on, aware of hearing Amy still screaming his name, sounding even more panicky then he was, and with a shaking finger, he pressed the last button to Tails' number just as the door bell rang.

Sonic yelped in surprise, and the phone leapt out of his hand as he tried to catch it again.

"Sonic, it's me, Tails! Amy called a bit ago and-"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Sonic growled in frustration, but he answered the door anyway, seeing a pale fox in front of him.

"Is it really time?" The fox questioned, but Sonic didn't answer as he raced away into the bedroom, where Amy still yelled.

_ Breathe, run to Amy. Breathe, run to Amy._

He found her lying on the bed, clutching her belly as tears streaked down her face. Her face was full of pain as she yelped for the millionth time, a contraction having hit her in just the right spot as she whimpered. Kyler, also in the room, stood by the bed, her ocean eyes also full of tears of not knowing why her mother was yelling uncontrollably.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Amy barked. "Get me outta here!"

Sonic nodded, and stood there for a minute, looking very foolish, and unprepared. He should've read the pregnancy book, he realized, and he took a step towards his wife. Painfully, she raised her arms up to him so he could hold her bridal style, and as carefully as possible, he rushed her to the garage, where their useless (as Sonic said) hover car sat, waiting for just a time as this, when Sonic knew it would be better for Amy to be sped to the hospital by car and not by his running, even though it was slower. Cautiously, he set her down in the car, hoping she'd have enough strength to sit up when they got driving, and he headed back into the house to get the bags. Tails, however, stood in front of the doorway, the two, small bags in his arms, and he smiled weakly as his brother.

"Good luck, hero." The fox patted the hedgehog on the shoulder, which was shaking almost as fast as Sonic's heart was at that time, and the blue blur took the bags from Tails as he headed towards the hovering car.

"You okay with Kyler-?"

"Go." Tails smiled again at the retreating hedgehog, as Kyler appeared behind his feet to watch the scene unfold, her eyes still wide with fright.

With a slam of the door, Sonic stared at the steering wheel of the hover car, suddenly wishing he didn't have to drive, for he didn't appear to remember how to even start the car. His palms sweaty, he glanced around nervously, panting, feeling like crying, even though he was a man and he wasn't the one in pain.

"Sonic, just press the button! It's programmed to take us auto-pilot to the hospital, remember?" Amy gasped, forcing herself to sound calmer then she felt, for Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at her, his eyes showing a fear she had never seen before, and suddenly she felt sorry for her husband, who had never gone through such a thing before as seeing his screaming wife in pain. He hardly had a clue any of this was to turn out this way, for he had never read the book, and he rarely listened to her when she was rambling about the day she'd go into labor. She gently patted him on the shoulder, as she forced herself into a sitting position. "It's going to be alright, honey," she murmured. The air became silent. Tails stared at the still car from the doorway of the garage, Kyler in his shaking arms, wondering why they weren't gone yet, why the hover car hadn't started. "Trust me. Just press the button and get us to the hospital." A contraction made Amy jump slightly, and tears pressed themselves at her eyelids. Sonic continued staring at her with horror, obviously frozen, except for his breathing, which still sounded hard. "Just…press the button."

He awoke from his trance slowly, and he focused his attention on the big, red button that Tails had programmed for the hedgehog couple a week ago. Suddenly feeling weary, it seemed to take all his strength for him to reach out his gloved hand, and press the button down. Amy smiled weakly up at him, her tears of pain hardly helping Sonic get a hold of himself, as he took a deep breath. He was the one who was supposed to be strong, not Amy. She was too weak to be in control now.

The car's engine roared suddenly, and Sonic fully came back into reality, forcing himself to think, to stay in focus from now on. Amy let out a dull moan, and he pulled her closer to himself, as he watched the hover car rise up a few inches off the ground, and speed away, towards their destination.

_Breathe…_

His hand moved up and down along her back, as if in a rhythm, and the two hedgehogs recognized it as the rhythm Sonic used at night, to put Amy and the child to sleep. Amy, feeling as relaxed as she could without medicine, suddenly seemed to give way in her husband's arms, and the blue hedgehog looked at her with awe, sensing her change in mood, for she was putting all of her trust in him, and that, for some reason, made his heart feel like he was falling for her all over again, and he tightened his grip on her, determined to protect her.

Seeing the hospital in the distance, the cobalt hedgehog took a deep breath, and shifted, making Amy open her eyes and look out the window as the hover car started its decent to the ground. She groaned, another contraction weakening her further, and Sonic looked at her sadly as he picked her up, ready to rush her in the hospital the instant the car parked. Ten seconds seemed like hours, and finally the hover car came to a stop. Opening the door, Sonic rushed out, Amy in his arms in bridal style as he ran towards the hospital's double doors. Struggling to open them with Amy in his arms, he finally managed to open one of them just enough to squeeze himself through, and he rushed into the hospital's lobby.

It was quiet, and white, and Sonic suddenly hated the hospital. Someone coughed in the distance, a hum from the heater constantly irritated the blue hedgehog, and he jogged up to the front desk, practically yelling at the unfortunate worker behind the desk,

"My wife's about to have her baby!"

The worker looked up from her computer, obviously annoyed from being bothered, until she recognized Sonic. Smiling slightly, she raised a hand to try and calm down him, for even though he was focused on what he had to do, he still looked nervous, and his feet were constantly in movement, as if he expected that he would have to run somewhere quickly.

"Calm down, Sonic," the worker said gently. The clerk picked up her phone, and pressed a number, patiently waiting for the person on the other line to pick up. Sonic sighed, looking down at Amy who smiled at him before groaning, yet again.

"Can't you go any faster?" the blue hedgehog snapped at the clerk. The chameleon worker only smiled, being used to the impatient.

"Oh, yes, hello there Dr." The chameleon smiled up at the couple, and Sonic's heart leaped as he realized that their doctor had finally decided to pick up. He listened half-mindedly to the rest of the phone call, and finally, after what seemed like forever, the clerk hung-up and looked back up at the hedgehogs. "She'll be right with you," she informed them, turning back to her papers. "Although, she does wonder if this is the real thing, the baby being three weeks early-"

"Lots of babies are born premature!" Amy barked, suddenly feeling like she couldn't control herself anymore, for the pain was getting to her. Sonic, alarmed, tried rubbing her back again, but found it almost impossible because of the position she was in in his arms. "Heck, Sonic and I were _both _born early!"

"Now, dear women, everything will be just fine," the chameleon drawled, and Sonic glared at the worker. "Pain before the real thing happens all the-"

"I know!" Amy argued, trying to sit up in Sonic's strong arms, but he wouldn't allow it. "It's already happened to me a few times, I'm not dumb!" The chameleon seemed about to shoot some reply back, but then stopped, as she rolled her eyes and said,

"The doctor said she'd be with you in a minute. Now, if you would let me finish my sentence," she glared at Sonic before continuing, "I was going to tell you to go wait in room 152. We never said we wouldn't help you." Sonic huffed, and decided not to argue further.

"Where's room 152?"

"Take the elevator to the second floor, and go down the hall to the right until you find it." She smiled at them again, pretending to not remember the previous argument, which Sonic didn't mind forgetting himself. Nodding his thanks, he set off at a steady speed, reaching the elevator quickly. Tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the machine, he forced himself to not try and find the stairs, for he had a feeling he'd get lost within the white walls of doom.

Amy shifted in his arms, letting out a sharp cry of pain as tears began to flow out of control. Sonic bit his lip, looking at the elevator button as it stared back at him with an orange glow. He couldn't wait for it anymore, he decided, and he ran off, in search of the quicker, more efficient stairs.

Amazingly enough, it didn't take long for Sonic to find the stairs, zoom up them, and find room 152, which happened to be right by the stair case. Smiling in spite of his weariness and Amy's now constant crying, he jiggled the handle until it opened and started into the room.

No one was there.

If Sonic had read the book, he would've known no one would be in the room, for this room, was like your own private lobby, where a woman could cry out as loudly as she wanted whenever she wanted until the doctor came. It was more often used for those who were coming in premature, just in case it was all a false alarm. (For all I know, I'm making this up, but, let's say, in Sonic's world this room is real.)

Amy, hardly being able to breathe in her position, wiggled around in her husband's arms until he finally set her down, a confused look on his face as he stared around the white room. The room was mostly bare, he realized, except a bed covered in white sheets, a few light brown chairs surrounded by white walls and white tile, and some kind of large computer-like equipment, also white. Sonic shivered, feeling like he was in a blizzard with all this white, and he shuffled towards his moaning wife, who sat in a nearby chair, and put an arm around her, hoping to provide some comfort.

Yet another contraction made Amy howl, and she cried all the harder, shoving Sonic's useless arm away from her. Eyes wide and ears down, the cobalt hedgehog's mind raced, wishing he could do more then just sit here, doctor less. The door knob suddenly wiggled, and in walked their doctor, finally. Instantly Sonic was up out of his seat, and Amy tried but failed to focus on the doctor's instructions. Question after question came flying in Amy's direction from the calm doctor. 'When did the pains start?' 'How far in between were the contractions?' 'How much pain do you think?' And suddenly, the doctor looked pale, and she headed towards the bed in the room, ordering Sonic to put Amy in the bed. Confused, the blue hedgehog numbly picked up his wife and gently set her down.

"She's further along then we thought," the wolf mused, as she prepared an IV for the pink hedgehog.

"What?" Sonic grew even paler then before. "You mean, you weren't prepared for this?!" The doctor turned to the hedgehog couple, and cautiously hooked the pink hedgehog up to the IV.

"Labor isn't usually…so quick," the doctor responded, as she continued racing around the room, sometimes calling for assistance, sometimes checking on Amy's IV. "It's usually at least half a day. But this…she's only been in pain for what, five hours? At least?" The doctor stopped moving just long enough to finish her thoughts. "If you had gotten her here too much later, she would be giving birth without me." Sonic gulped nervously, staring down at his sweating wife, who seemed to be ignoring his concern for her. In fact, if the hedgehog wasn't mistaken, she seemed mad at him.

"Do you want to be around for the birthing?" the doctor asked, her question directed to Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded as he took Amy's cold hand in his own, and smiled down at her glaring form, trying to pretend that he didn't notice the frown, until she pulled her hand away from him, tears welling up in her eyes at her pain once more.

"I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog," she muttered softly, closing her pained eyes. "If it weren't for you…" Sonic turned to the doctor, a look of pure disbelief on his face, and he looked scared for life. The doctor smiled at him kindly, as the door opened to reveal a few nurses who were here to help the doctor with the birthing.

"It's normal, Sonic," the doctor explained. "Many wives say they hate their husbands for getting them pregnant during labor. It's all part of the process." Sonic nodded dumbly, still not used to hearing the word "hate" come from his wife's mouth, but he didn't bother to say anything, or try taking her hand again either. A chair was pushed towards him by one of the nurses, and he sank down into its hard form, his eyes focused on Amy as she panted. Orders from the doctors ran around the small room, confusing both Sonic and Amy, but neither paid much attention anyway, until the doctor's finally all turned to the pink hedgehog.

"Well then," the main doctor stated, smiling down at Amy, who shifted uncomfortably, "let's get this going, eh?" Amy nodded vigorously, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out. "Alrighty." The doctor clapped her hands once, before turning to the nurses and nodding at them. "To begin with, I just need you to start pushing."

_'How the heck can they be so dang calm?!'_ Amy's brain cried, but she obediently tried starting to process, instantly loosing her breath as she did so, and she let out more tears as the doctors repeated their instructions, over and over. Their words only seemed to overwhelm the pink hedgehog, however, and she suddenly wished she had had more time to read through the labor section in her book.

"Try again," the doctor ordered amidst the chaos.

It seemed to be to no avail, and this only made Amy scream and cry harder. Sensing he had to at least try to do something, Sonic leaned over in his chair, took Amy's hand, and whispered in her ear,

"Just push. That's all they're really saying."

Memories flooded Amy's overwhelmed brain as she tried to block out her pain. She remembered when she had first met Sonic so many years before, and how much he seemed to loathe her. She remembered when the blue hedgehog had disappeared for six months, only to come back beat up, broken, about ready to keel over, and all to keep _her_ safe.

The cobalt hedgehog squeezed her hand lovingly.

The pain of her and Sonic being separated by Howard, her step-father, was vivid, and yet, somehow, Howard had managed to be forgiven as the couple continued where they had left off, at two months before the hard separation had occurred. The joy both hedgehogs had experienced when they found young Kyler on Amy's doorstep was something the two would and could never forget, and the rosette hedgehog could even remember the first time the baby had looked upon her, and she remembered how hurt the blue eyes with a twinge of red looked from the gaze.

"I love you, Amy. Keep going," a voice spoke softly.

She remembered the warmth of the kiss at the alter with Sonic, and she remembered feeling purer then ever, for she had waited. She remembered the joy of finally being married to someone she thought had hated her when she had been a young teenager.

"Almost there!" another voice exclaimed, and a soft hand caressed her own rough and sweaty hand.

The pregnancy had come to a surprise for both she and Sonic, but she remembered seeing his shock, excitement, anxiety, and nervousness all from his eyes the first time she told him. The throwing up had been excessive, the back pain irritable, and the tears, the many, many tears, had soaked away so much of her normal life. It was amazing Sonic had stayed by her, for even this long.

_'He'll stay,' _she thought to herself. _'After all, he's staying now, isn't he?'_

But the grins had also been exorbitant as well, the loving gazes from her husband always seeming to sooth her, and the baby's kicks, though sometimes annoying, often made her realize how much of a miracle a baby really was.

The pain suddenly forced her to stop comforting herself with memories, and she let out a painful scream as she clutched the bed, waiting for Sonic's hand to bring comfort to her again, but she couldn't feel it as she kept on yelling, kept on shaking.

_Breathe…Breathe…Breathe…_

And suddenly, a small cry echoed through the small room, seeming to calm everything else down…


	12. Violet

List:GalexiatheChao, John Bone, Amy rose and sonic, M.C, Lupus Silvae, SnuggleRose, Cheetahfly, Sonic109, Masquerade's Girl243, Rachel-1994, Sonic5521! Thank you all so much for your support with this story! This has been the funnest story I could have ever written, and I thank you all for keeping the fun going through your reviews and/or your "wows" or what ever you said to yourself in your brains. They all mean a lot to me! Anyway, enough of me getting all sappy. Onwards, march!  


* * *

Chapter 12

Violet

Something was crying. Doctors and nurses were exclaiming, and appeared ecstatic. Amy was shaking and crying and ecstatic, all at once.

And Sonic couldn't really tell _what_ he was at the moment.

Suddenly, a pink blanket was brought up to him, and a nurse smiled down at his face, which looked very confused, and to the breaking point. Used to this kind of behavior, especially from the new fathers, the nurse continued smiling reassuringly at the shaken up hedgehog, and she gently settled the blanket and its inhabitant in the cobalt hedgehog's arms. His green eyes grew large as he glanced first at the blanket, then back to the nurse, then to Amy, who lay silently in the hospital bed, her eyes closed in the most peaceful way she could muster at such a time. Looking back at the pink fabric in his arms, the hedgehog slowly pulled a little away from the bundle, and nearly gasped at the sight of the new little family member.

She was perfect.

Her black nose was the perfect round shape, duplicating Amy's. Tiny rolled up fists tested the cold air, as did twitching violet ears, the only part of the hedgehog that wasn't white. Cooing softly, the baby opened her eyes slowly, her long eyelashes giving way to the most beautiful pair of jade eyes Sonic had ever seen. Letting out a slight yawn, the baby wiggled in her blanket, making Sonic suddenly fear that he might drop her. Frowning at the thought, he pushed it back in his brain as he touched her small little fist, his index finger being as big as her five fingers combined. Amazed and memorized, the blue hedgehog took a deep breath, before he slowly looked back up, only to find Amy's eyes now open, and focused on her husband and new little girl. Smiling weakly, she managed to muster to the blue hedgehog,

"She's got your eyes." Sonic handed the baby to his waiting wife, trying not to be selfish and keep the precious new gift all for himself. Amy smiled radiantly, despite her aches and tiredness, and reached for the delicate child.

"Yeah, well, she's got your nose." The blue hedgehog reached out a warm hand and touched the baby's small nose lightly, making the baby squirm slightly and coo once more. Amy sighed contently, as she stroked her daughter's white quills gently, her eyes tender, full of care, and also, about ready to spill tears.

"She's beautiful," Amy said in wonder, allowing her tears to fall as she moved her hand up to scratch the violet ears lovingly. The baby cooed and shifted again, and Amy let out a soft little squeal, making Sonic chuckle, and he gently kissed Amy's moist cheek.

"You did great," he whispered quietly, making Amy giggle yet again.

"I can't believe it's finally over," she muttered, uncurling the baby's tight fist. She spread her hand out against the baby's, amazed by the size difference. "In a few days, we get to go home and take care of her. We'll be up for hours and hours each night-"

"Oh, come on," Sonic argued, his eyes full of teasing. "Where's the fun in a baby if it's always demanding?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog-"

The blue hedgehog interrupted her by putting his finger on her lips and smirking, and she looked up at him expectantly. Sonic didn't say anything more, however, but it was apparent in his look that he was saying that he already loved the little girl as much as Amy.

* * *

"Ba-bee," the toddler attempted, and she clapped her hands gleefully, having mastered the word the best a year old could. Sonic nodded his approval, and he picked his young daughter up from where she stood at the edge of the bed, so that she could see the new family member, who was resting in Amy's arms. Kyler's mouth formed an 'oh', and she gazed at the baby with confusion and awe. Pointing at it, she looked back up at Sonic. "Ba-bee?" Sonic merely laughed and hugged the girl close.

"Yes, hon," Amy answered wearily. "You're new little sister." Tails, who had brought Kyler over five minutes earlier, spoke up, having been quiet for some time.

"She really is something," the fox murmured softly, and Sonic turned to him, smiling proudly.

"Wanna hold her?" the hedgehog asked, and the fox nodded his head slightly, his eyes shining at the thought as he watched Amy pass the child to Sonic, who handed her to him.

Forcing his arms to stop their constant shaking, the kitsune gazed at the baby with satisfaction, suddenly wishing for his own child. Shaking his head slightly, he pushed the thought away as he smiled up at Sonic and Amy.

"She's just perfect," said the fox, and he chuckled. "The perfect child."

"Me!" The adults and teen looked down at Kyler, who had her hands raised up, like she wanted to be held, and her upper lip was jutted out, like she was pouting. "Me!" she repeated, and the fox, startled, asked,

"You wanna hold her too?" The child let out a little whine, and Sonic laughed as he scooped her up. Setting her down on a nearby chair, the hedgehog glanced at Tails, who willingly gave up the precious child to Sonic. Getting down on his knees so that he could be at his other daughter's level, he smiled at her as he softly told her how to hold her arms. Amy, who could reach the chair from her bed, helped the confused child arrange her arms, and then Kyler let out a low squeal as her new sister was placed into her tiny limbs. Having heard the toddler squeal, the baby wearily opened her own eyes, and gazed in awe at her older sister. The girls' eyes met; one pair green, one pair blue with red specks, and an unsaid promise that the toddler and baby didn't even know about was said through their faces.

Even for Kyler, it was love at first sight.

* * *

"What're you going to name her?" Jamie wondered, looking up from her little niece, a broad smile upon her face as she gently jiggled the baby in her arms. Kyler stood by the chair Jamie sat on, still fascinated to the breaking point over the wiggling white baby as she pointed at her yet again. Jamie nodded to the toddler, telling her that she knew what she was holding, and the teen's attention turned back to Amy, who was smiling happily up at Sonic.

"You could name her Rose," Howard suggested, shifting his position by Jamie's chair so he could get a better look at the white hedgehog. Sonic looked at Amy for approval, and Amy's face scrunched up, deep in thought.

"Na…" the pink hedgehog muttered softly. "That name doesn't seem to fit her." Howard shrugged, not appearing very surprised at her answer.

"You could name her Marian," Jamie suggested, beaming joyfully. "That's my best friend's name." Amy smiled tenderly at her half-sister.

"No…" she answered. "Again, it just doesn't seem right..." Jamie frowned slightly, until Kyler pulled at her shirt, again reminding her that she had a wondrous white thing in her arms.

"Ba-bee."

"Yes, she's pretty and wonderful, isn't she Kyler?" the young teenager answered, unfazed by her niece's constant nagging.

"How about Kathryn?" Tails suggested, for he had always loved that name.

"Hmm, we already have a 'K' name in the family," Amy mused, and Sonic nodded his response.

"Lindsey?" Barbara pondered. "Na, too big of a name, huh?" Sonic sighed his response, and Amy turned to her husband.

"Do you have any ideas, honey?" the pink hedgehog questioned, and she gazed across the room where the small bundle still lay contently with her sister. She was vaguely aware of hearing Kyler-for the millionth time- say baby, and she smiled lovingly.

"Well…" the blue hedgehog's voice was hesitant, and he shuffled his feet nervously on the tile floor. "I have an idea…But, I don't know…" All eyes turned to the new father, who for once, didn't seem to like all the attention. "It ain't a fancy name, or anything. I just…I think it suits her." The blue hedgehog stared at the baby in his sister-in-law's arms as well. "I was thinking…Violet." Amy appeared to ponder the name for a minute, and suddenly, she was beaming.

"Violet…" she said softly. The baby cooed form across the room.

"I think she likes it!" Jamie exclaimed, giggling softly to herself. Kyler glanced around the room, confused.

"Wy-wit?" Everyone laughed, all but Kyler, who remained lost as Sonic picked her up and spun her around the white room, listening to the child's squeal rush pleasantly through his ears.

_'That sounds better than the wind,'_ he admitted to himself.

"Yes, Violet," Amy answered Kyler, when she again found herself on the ground. "I like it. It suits her."

_'And just think,'_ Sonic thought with wonder, a smile spreading across his muzzle. _'It all started, with a batch of bittersweet pancakes.'_

_

* * *

_The End. Gosh, I hate it when a great story comes to a close…and this has been my most successful story so far too! Again, I thank all of you for your support throughout this story, and I urge you to continue reading my future stories. Now that this story is done and over with, I still have to finish "Forever Love" and then I'll move onto Tails (do I hear a cheer from Tails fans?). Also, once my brain decides to cooperate, I'll get "Kyler: The Untold Story" up (but that'll be longer than we all would want) and then any of you who don't know where the joyous child came from can learn! Anway, my essay is over now. Thank you all again!

~Ksonic~


End file.
